Mi compañero Sesshomaru
by hooliedanisars
Summary: Una jovencita hiperactiva y bulliciosa se convierte en la roommate del antipático y asocial de Sesshomaru Hiranishi. ¿Qué podría salir mal? AU SesshRin
1. Capítulo 1: De tacones y zapatillas

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, y a algunos autores de los que tomaré elementos en parodia. El resto, sí, ha salido de esta retorcida mente xD**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **De tacones y zapatillas.**

―Debe haber cometido un error ―repitió, recargándose en el antepecho de la ventana.

La mujer compuso una cara de fastidio antes de volver a teclear, esta vez volteando el monitor, y le mostró el correo electrónico al joven estudiante para que la creyera de una vez por todas. El albino lo leyó, creyendo reconocer el apellido de otra parte, pero sin certeza alguna.

―En lo absoluto, aquí explica con detalle quién será su _compañera_ de cuarto, joven Hiranishi.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes de tan sólo ver el apellido «Suzumori» luego de la palabra «alumna», debían estarle jugando una broma. Una para nada graciosa.

―No me dijeron que los apartamentos de la universidad eran mixtos ―reclamó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la anciana desde arriba.

Gesto que hacía cada vez que le era posible, demostrando su gran estatura. Le gustaba que lo vieran desde abajo, como si él fuera el ser más imponente que caminara sobre la faz de la tierra; pero la regente no era de aquellas personas que se intimidaran por alguien más alto que ellos. Y eso, tal vez, se debía a su baja estatura y el hecho de estar sentada, tomando un café o un té, durante todo su horario laboral.

―¿No? Pues qué lástima, no soy su madre y tampoco tiene cinco años como para que le ande diciendo todo.

A Sesshomaru se le hinchó la vena, sin poder creer que la mujer se atreviera a ignorarlo sin más y seguir bebiendo su té, como si el discutir con un niño no se le apeteciera.

―¿Sabe quién soy? ―amenazó. No, no le agradaba utilizar su apellido como un medio para intimidar a los demás, pero tenía que lograr que esa chiquilla de primer grado no le quitara su preciado ritmo de vida; y mucho menos, que llegase a husmear entre sus pertenencias prohibidas a cualquier par de ojos que no fueran los suyos.

―Mmhhh… ¿Sesshomaru Hiranishi? ¿El hijo de Inutaisho Hiranishi, gran empresario, que de seguro también es dueño de la fábrica de donde proviene el té que estoy bebiendo ahora? ―el albino asintió, apretando los dientes para contener su ira. Siempre evitaba usar ese método, ya que siempre le mencionaban el nombre de su irritante padre, o, aún peor, a su molesto medio hermano menor. Pero, al parecer, la mujer no estaba lo suficientemente actualizada con respecto al mundo del espectáculo, por lo que agradeció internamente el sólo escuchar el nombre de Inutaisho. Detestaba que no lo reconocieran como «Sesshomaru Hiranishi», sino que por ser «el hermano de Inuyasha» o «el hijo de Inutaisho»―. Sí, sé quién es usted, y su mate llegará en unas horas. Con permiso.

La anciana, ignorando al alto estudiante, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un basurero para tirar un saquito de té. Como esta vio que el joven no se iba, le cerró la ventanilla, rozándole la nariz al hacerlo. Sesshomaru se sintió impotente, a tal punto de que apretó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Pero ahora tenía sólo una opción, por lo que fue de inmediato a su cuarto sin más preámbulos. Al menos, debía esconder esos objetos antes que la _niña_ llegara, o se daría lugar a graves consecuencias.

…

Una joven trazaba, con sus pequeños y gráciles dedos, arabescos en el vidrio empañado, los que se borraban a cada suspiro que daba. ¿Por qué debía irse del apartamento en el que había residido por meses? Y tan rápido como se hizo la pregunta, obtuvo la respuesta, exhalando otro hondo suspiro y reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

―Señorita Suzumori, ¡arriba ese ánimo!

―No estoy de humor, Sebastian, y sabes que no lo estaré.

No, no estaba ni de humor para Sebastian, por más que el mayordomo fuera su mejor amigo; o el único. Su vida era una jaula de oro, y el estarse mudando sólo significaba que esta se había roto. Aunque no había salido de ella a su voluntad, más bien le habían dado una patada en el trasero para que saliera. Y ahora añoraba ese par de barrotes dorados, los que se rompieron otorgándole su «libertad», ya que los demás no quisieron detenerla; sino que la expulsaron como si de un simple gorrión malherido de quien ya nadie quiere hacerse cargo. Un estorbo.

―Extraña a los señores Suzunomori, ¿verdad?

―Miguel, es aquí, detén el auto ―se apresuró a decir antes de que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos vidriados.

…

Llegada la tarde, Sesshomaru, una vez que acomodó ―y escondió― todos sus objetos personales y demás importantes, salió del edificio, sin esperarse el ser espectador de aquella escena.

Todos miraban curiosos a un hombre uniformado, que bajó de un Mercedes CLS 63 negro, para abrirle la puerta a la que sería la mayor atracción de la tarde. Con gran porte y elegancia, del auto bajó una morena, vestida con un modelito negro de Dolce & Gabbana que las mujeres reconocieron al instante, al igual que los Louis Vuitton que calzaba; ambos con encaje, que revelaban apenas el bronceado natural y uniforme de la joven. Su maquillaje a juego con su vestimenta, en tonos grises, resaltaba sus grandes ojos color chocolate con un fino delineado negro. Lo único que parecía tener color en ella, aparte de sus brillantes orbes, eran sus labios carmesí, los que se veían carnosos y apetitosos para cualquier ser que se sintiera atraído por el sexo femenino; y aquello no excluía al peliplateado espectador.

Un barullo y una nube de cuchicheos no tardaron en expandirse cuando, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, el mayordomo sacó un par de maletas de carro y un enorme bolso que se cargó al hombro, para luego llevar él solo todo el equipaje mientras que la señorita le hablaba al chofer, de seguro ordenándole qué hacer y recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja cuando el sirviente se dirigió al edificio principal, en donde se encontraba la regencia, cuestionándose si la misteriosa y ricachona jovencita era quien creía. Aprovechando que la multitud se disipó en cuanto el Mercedes negro se fue, disimuladamente los siguió con una excusa ya formulándose en su cabeza, por si le preguntaban. Si lo hacían, simplemente diría que estaba yendo a consultar por su futura compañera de cuarto, pero sospechaba que su presencia sería necesaria. Y lo confirmó al entrar con sólo ver a la anciana levantarse, para recibir con júbilo a la, debía admitirlo, hermosa joven.

―¡Oh! ¡Señorita Suzumori! ¡Ha llegado!

Sesshomaru sí que se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo la anciana se incorporó del asiento para ir a saludarla, cosa que nunca la había visto hacer con alguna otra persona. «El increíble poder del dinero» pensó para sus adentros esbozando una sonrisa sardónica; la que disimuló con rapidez en cuanto la muchacha se percató de su presencia.

―Así es, señora Kaede, aquí me ve.

La joven ensanchó sus labios, mostrando una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se le antojaba demasiado empalagante al albino. Pero, tan rápido como se formó, aquella expresión se esfumó, haciendo más notables sus ojos vidriados, los que emanaban una tristeza que hacía juego con sus elegantes ropas oscuras. Entonces, dedujo que quizás ella estaba de luto, aunque era algo irrazonable. ¿Quién está de luto vistiéndose de negro con tanta pinta como si de una fiesta se tratase? Era ridículo, por no decir que la costumbre de vestirse de negro ya estaba prácticamente erradicada en época actual. ¿Y qué clase de ricachona querría entrar a mitad de semestre en una universidad pública, luego de sufrir un desgarre emocional? Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

―Bien, pasaré rápido a darle las indicaciones así puede ubicarse, señorita. Venga aquí, por favor.

La anciana le señaló hacia una pared, en la que estaba enmarcado un enorme plano de los terrenos de la Universidad Shikon. Debía ser un mal chiste, por poco Sesshomaru no se perdió por todo un día debido a que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaban las residencias, y ahora ese cuadro había aparecido «mágicamente» en la pared. Era increíble el cambio de trato para un estudiante con mayor posición económica, por lo que bufó captando la atención de ambas.

―¿Qué hace aquí de espectador? ¿Se le perdió algo?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza al par de preguntas que había formulado la azabache, ahora concentrando toda su atención en la anciana, quien tragó grueso a la vez que recibía una gélida mirada por parte de Sesshomaru.

―Joven Suzumori, él será su compañero de cuarto.

Para Sesshomaru no pasó desapercibido el gesto de desagrado de la joven estirada. Por supuesto, nadie se pensaría que el heredero de los Hiranishi viviera en una de las residencias de Shikon, sino que lo más común sería que él fuera un muchacho común y corriente, que se caracterizara por su falta de aseo y un vocabulario indecente. Pero, por lo que veía, quizás esa expresión realmente era porque ella se estaba formulando la misma pregunta que él se hizo en la mañana.

―¿No que los apartamentos no eran mixtos? ―preguntó, o más bien reprochó, arqueando una ceja en el proceso.

―Le explicaré. No, no eran mixtos, pero el único lugar en el que podíamos ubicarla es en la habitación del joven Hiranishi.

―¿Dijo… Hiranishi?

A Sesshomaru no le agradó la expresión que se formó en el rostro de Suzumori, ya preveía lo que la joven de ojos chocolates iba a preguntar.

―¿Es el hijo del tío Inutaisho? ―Sesshomaru dejó mostrar un atisbo de estupefacción. ¿Por qué rayos no lo reconocía por su hermano, como todas las jóvenes, sino que por su molesto padre? Y, aún más extraño, ¿por qué lo había llamado «tío» si era más que obvio que no era su prima? Ahora una duda carcomía su interior, ¿quién era ella?― ¿Me va a responder o se quedará con esa cara de pez toda la tarde?

Sesshomaru chasqueó la lengua y recobró la compostura en un segundo. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa? Si él quisiera podría quebrarla entre sus dedos como si de un mondadientes se tratase, no tenía idea de quién, o más bien, qué era él en realidad. Mas no valía pena alguna el demostrárselo.

―Sí, lo soy ―respondió parco y cortante con su voz grave.

―Entonces… ―ella mantuvo una pose pensativa y luego abrió aún más sus ojos chocolates― ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿usted es Inuyasha? ¡Qué gusto! ¡El tío Inutaisho siempre me habla de usted?

El interior de Sesshomaru se quebró en millones de astillas, las que luego se prendieron fuego. ¿Cómo podía compararlo, o, peor aún, confundirlo con ese bastardo? Debía ser una mala broma, por la que la mataría, y ya le estaba costando autocontrolarse para no hacerlo. Por fortuna, la anciana se interpuso en el medio, logrando que su ira fuera superada por su desagrado; había estado tan sumergido en las suaves facciones de Suzumori que el ver de repente aquél rostro ya deformado por las arrugas se le sugirió como un trago amargo.

―Contrólese, sabemos lo que pasará si pierde el control, ¿o me equivoco?

Sesshomaru suspiró y asintió, volviendo a su semblante habitual, provocando confusión en la joven Suzumori.

―Como sea, Inuyasha, guíame hasta tu cuarto, Sebastian ya está comenzando a cansarse.

―No se preocupe, señorita. Puedo sostenerle las maletas el tiempo que sea necesario, estoy para servirle.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, debía ser un mal chiste, uno realmente malo. Sesshomaru levantó el dedo índice, captando la atención de Suzumori.

―Uno: no soy un guía turístico. Dos: no puedes ir por la vida ordenándole qué hacer a las personas con tu alto estatus social como fundamento. Tres: no me confundas nunca con ese bastardo, mi nombre es Sesshomaru.

A Sesshomaru se le iba hinchando cada vez más la vena a medida que enumeraba con sus dedos sus tres verdades.

―¿Sesshomaru?... ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el hijo de la socarrona con la que se casó primero el tío Inutaisho! ―el silencio se apoderó del ambiente unos segundos, para que luego Suzumori se alterara― ¡Ehhhh! ¡Quise decir… quise decir, la primer mujer con la que se casó el señor Inutaisho! ¡Perdón! Es que él la llama así… ¡Quiero decir, no! Etto…

Si la joven Suzumori había cavado su tumba en un principio, ahora esta era el triple de profunda. Los ojos del albino estaban vacíos, y parecía ser que estaba reflexionando acerca de cómo la mataría; y no distaba mucho de la realidad.

―Síganme.

Sesshomaru pasó de largo y salió del edificio, siendo seguido de cerca por Sebastian. Miró de reojo a la anciana, quien parecía aguantarse la risa, e hizo una silente reverencia antes de salir. Genial, ya le caía mal a la única persona de todo el campus con la que debía llevarse bien.

Entre suspiros, los siguió hasta que entraron al edificio residencial, subiendo a duras penas las escaleras con sus Louis Vuitton. Dándose por vencida, se los sacó a mitad de escalera y logró mantener el paso de Sesshomaru y de Sebastian. Llegando tercer piso, el albino les indicó que se dirigieran al final del pasillo y sacó sus llaves.

―Fue sensato que se quitara los zapatos de su madre en la primer escalera, usted no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, señorita.

―No soy tonta, Sebastian, me estarían matando de no haberlo hecho.

Sesshomaru los vio de reojo al momento en que la puerta se abría, y la empujó suavemente para entrar a la habitación. La joven adinerada inspeccionó cada rincón de la habitación en un segundo, pero no encontró nada sospechoso. Es más, no encontró nada. No había indicio alguno de que su nuevo compañero de cuarto viviese allí, y resultaba demasiado sospechoso. No estaban ni las calcetas por el suelo, ni los posters con mujeres semidesnudas como en la habitación de su hermano. Sesshomaru era diferente, pulcro y ordenado, o quizás esa era la primera impresión que había querido darle para impresionarla.

―Esta es nuestra habitación, y ahí están las camas ―señaló a las «camas», que no eran más que una cucheta―. Yo suelo dormir en la parte de abajo y quisiera seguirlo haciendo… A menos que le temas a las alturas.

La chica negó con rapidez y siguió contemplando la habitación, pero se horrorizó al no encontrar más puerta que la del armario.

―¿No hay baño?

―No.

Suzumori suspiró y asintió, había sido una ilusa al pensar que tendría un baño personal como en el departamento que rentaba, sin duda tendría que adoptar un estilo de vida totalmente diferente.

―Señorita Suzumori ―la llamó el mayordomo, luego de dejar las maletas a un costado de la cucheta, y ella volteó a verlo―, supongo que es hora de irme.

Ella se quedó estática por unos segundos antes de abalanzarse en un abrazo hacia Sebastian, casi tirándolo.

―¡Señorita!

―Te extrañaré.

El mayordomo abandonó su expresión de estupefacción y sonrió, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

―Y yo a usted, con permiso ―se separó de ella con lentitud y observó serio a Sesshomaru―. Usted, cuídela, y no se le ocurra hacerle daño alguno a la señorita.

El albino entornó los ojos, mientras que el mayordomo simplemente volvió a sonreír y se retiró, saludando con la mano a Suzumori. ¿Quién se creía ese sirviente de cuarta como para amenazarlo a él, Sesshomaru Hiranishi, con tanta soltura a minutos de conocerlo? Pero aún más extraño, ¿por qué se habían despedido como si fuera la última vez? Incluso él, quien tenía ciertos conflictos con su familia, iba a la mansión de su padre en vacaciones, ¿por qué ella no lo haría? ¿Acaso viviría por siempre en la residencia? Se agarró la cabeza, la que ya le palpitaba con tantas preguntas que se habían acumulado en ella. Esa «niña» ya lo estaba desesperando, pero lo mejor sería si no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Luego de unos momentos, escuchó que la puerta se abría y la azabache salía.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Iré a las regaderas para bañarme y cambiarme, no es común que alguien ande con estas fachas en un campus, ¿o sí?

Sesshomaru simplemente volteó su mirada hacia un punto incierto de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso e ignorando en qué momento ella se había ido sin despedirse. Lo prefería así, no le agradaría que una chiquilla molesta le preguntara a dónde iba todas las noches, y el que ella ni siquiera le dijera un simple «adiós» significaba que no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto. Bufó, hastiado por toda la conmoción de esa tarde, y decidió recostarse para descansar unos momentos. Antes de hacerlo, prendió la luz, ya que estaba oscureciendo y tampoco tenía intenciones de dormirse.

…

¡Imbécil! Se había dormido, y se despertó gracias a que escuchó la puerta cerrarse para que luego la luz se apagara. Alguien había entrado, pero dudaba que fuera la joven. La silueta que vislumbró con sus ojos dorados era la de un muchacho con una sudadera de capucha, con pantalones de gimnasia y unas zapatillas bajas que llevaba en una mano. Y, como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente sospechoso, este caminaba de puntillas hacia una zona en específico; el armario, en el que guardaba más que una pertenencia valiosa para él. Vió cómo abrió una cajonera con tanto disimulo que apenas logró escucharlo con su potente sentido auditivo, y se incorporó, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible.

Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró al intruso de las muñecas y las cruzó tras su espalda para sujetarlas con una mano, haciendo que las zapatillas que cayeron resonaran por toda la habitación. Con la otra se encargó de cubrir su boca para que cualquier grito proferido se ahogue y con sus piernas lo rodeó, impidiéndole movimiento alguno. Sentía cómo se retorcía bajo él, y al hacerlo, el aroma del ladrón llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, invadiendo su olfato. Este le resulto ligeramente conocido, y un tanto embriagador, por lo que sin darse cuenta aflojó su agarre, permitiéndole soltarse e ir hasta la puerta, contra la que fue apresado nuevamente.

―Si dejas de resistirte y me respondes, ignoraré que trataste de robarme ―al instante, cualquier forcejeo cesó, logrando que Sesshomaru ensanchara su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Retiró su mano de la boca del sujeto y la bajó hasta el pecho del mismo para constatar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sí, podía palpar un par de montes bajo la tela, y su «amiguito» ya comenzaba a reaccionar de tan solo sentir aquella cálida carne aún a través de las telas. No llevaba soutien alguno―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―¡Ah! M-me llamo Rin, ¡pero deja de tocarme, pervertido!

Las pequeñas manos de ella se encontraron con las enormes suyas, provocándole cierta calidez en su interior. Y, aprovechando su distracción, la joven las apartó de sí y corrió hasta la cucheta para subirse a la parte de arriba.

―¿Qué manera de escapar es esa? ―no recibió respuesta alguna, la joven ladrona ya había formado una crisálida con las mantas, ocultándose como quien no quiere la cosa―. Baja de allí, mi compañera de cuarto se molestará cuando sepa que…

No pudo continuar ya que una almohada fue estampada contra su cara. Colérico, decidió encender la luz de una vez por todas, pero no esperó verla precisamente a _ella_ en la parte superior de la cucheta.

―¿Suzumori?

―¡No! ¡Soy Roroto! ―dijo socarrona, elevando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

―… ¿Roroto?

La chica se colocó la capucha de la extraña sudadera, y entonces vió a lo que se refería. Un gusto patético e infantil la niña poseía.

―Por lo que sé, ese personaje se llama Totoro.

―¡Quizás! ¡Pero este se llama Roroto! ¡Tiene la cara diferente! ¿Ves?

La muchacha le señaló la capucha, en la que se podía apreciar el deformado rostro del famoso personaje de Miyazaki. Sin comprender el comportamiento infantil de la muchacha, negó con la cabeza y apagó la luz.

―¡Oye! ¡No la apagues, quería buscar ropa!

Sesshomaru prendió de nuevo la luz, haciendo evidente en su rostro todo el fastidio que sentía con ella.

―¿En mi cajonera? ―enarcó una ceja, retándola a dar una mejor excusa.

―¡S-sí! ―el albino entornó los ojos― ¡Pensé que habías guardado mis ropas ahí! Ya que no vi las maletas en donde las deje… Y no tengo un mueble…

Había finalizado la oración con un puchero pronunciado en sus labios. ¿Por qué se comportaba como una niña de seis años? No se parecía en nada a la joven ricachona que había conocido en la mañana, la que parecía tener cierto porte y elegancia dignos de su estatus económico. No, aquella chica llevaba una sudadera, al parecer hecha a mano, de un personaje de dibujos animados. Incluso, si no veía su rostro, fácilmente podría confundirse con un adolescente, como él lo hizo en el momento en que entró a hurtadillas a la oscura habitación. Pero debía admitir que, si bien antes se veía sexy, ahora su aspecto era muy tierno e inocente, y lo llevó a formularse varias preguntas con su cabeza. Negó, tratando de sacudir sus pensamientos, y le contestó.

―No he tocado tus pertenencias, sólo he movido las maletas, están ahí ―señaló una esquina, en donde, en efecto, se encontraba el equipaje que había traído. La muchacha vio hacia donde señalaba, con resignación, pero luego abrió la boca, sorprendida.

―Bien, pero tengo una duda ―Sesshomaru asintió una vez, indicándole que prosiguiera―. ¿Dónde colocaré mi ropa? Te has ocupado todo el armario, y no pienso usar las maletas como mueble por el resto de mis años de universidad.

Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo la niña mimada, y como él lo había pensado, ella se había tomado en serio la idea de vivir permanentemente en el campus. Algo que lo tenía en desventaja, porque no podría dejar sus cosas así como así mientras él no estuviera presente durante las vacaciones. Ella podría husmear, por simple aburrimiento, en sus cajoneras y no podría evitarlo. Ahora todo se le había tornado complicado, y tendría que planear una estrategia para que ella no descubriera su secreto.

―Mañana te acompañaré para que compres un mueble, hay espacio de sobra aquí.

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Claro! ¡Total, yo soy la estúpida que tiene que esperar, comprar e instalarse el mueble mientras que el señorito lo tiene gratis! ¡Qué cómodo!

Lo único que le faltaba, aquella niña, encima de mimada, era una tacaña.

―Lo pagaré yo, entonces ―blanqueó los ojos―. Ahora duerme.

Apagó la luz sin decir nada más, pero al instante escuchó unos pasitos seguidos del ruido de la tecla al encenderse la luz.

―Tengo hambre.

Sesshomaru gruñó, y estuvo a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades acerca de su comportamiento, pero su estómago, que también gruñó, hizo que se retractara.

―Andando.

Rin ladeó la cabeza al verlo salir con esa aura de resignación, o aún más extraño, descalzo. Pero le hizo caso omiso al asunto, agarró sus zapatillas junto a las de Sesshomaru, y lo siguió alegremente. Después de ofrecerle las zapatillas, que él se colocó en un santiamén sin decir nada, se mordió el labio con una sonrisa pícara al recordar que no llevaba su billetera para comprarse su comida. Esta vez, todo iría por cuenta del albino.

* * *

*o*

¡Aloha! Esto es algo nuevo para mí en FF.N... Sip, no es un error, no es un One-Shot del que me olvidé colocarle el "Complete", ¡es un long-fic! \\(:v)/ O algo así por el estilo. Tenía planeado esto como una serie de viñetas humorísticas, pero algo pasó y bueno... Me puse sentimental así que habrá algo de romance entre este par xD La verdad que me ha costado animarme a publicar esto, y creo que se debe a que veo fics tan excelentes y elaborados por aquí, que la autoestima la tengo por el suelo, tío :v ¡Pero pasado pisado! Leí a alguien que me dijo que leyó por ahí (? que si a una persona le gusta lo que hace, tiene que compartirlo con el mundo... Y después de más de dos meses de que me lo ha dicho, aquí estoy. La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuándo vaya a volver a actualizar (este fin de semana no lo haré, eso es seguro, tengo una fiesta 7v7) pero espero que esta inspiración que me llegó mientras dibujaba en una clase de inglés continúe :3 Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido, espero que les haya gustado al igual que espero veros en el siguiente capítulo :D

Y como muchas otras autoras, estoy a favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo :v

 _¡Besukisus!_


	2. Capítulo 2: El secreto de Sesshomaru

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Y algunos elementos pertenecen a diversos autores, con el fin de parodiar. El resto, sí, ha salido de esta cabecita :v_**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **El «secreto» de Sesshomaru.**

El despertador sonó a las seis en punto, avisándole que ya no podía seguir descansando como habría deseado luego de un día tan agotador. Aquella chiquilla no lo había dejado dormir tranquilo, cada dos por tres despertaba debido a que la soñaba encontrando toda la evidencia en sus cajones, y realizándole millones de preguntas, las que no les apetecía contestar en lo absoluto. Pero no, despertaba y comprobaba que ella seguía allí, durmiendo con una sonrisa angelical. Un vil engaño, ella era una enviada del demonio, tacaña y manipuladora. Había pedido bastante comida la noche anterior, y él tuvo que pagarla porque ella decía no tener en ese momento la billetera; y al momento de llegar al cuarto, simplemente subió a su respectiva cama y cayó dormida como un tronco. Cómo habría deseado bajarla, agarrándola del tobillo, para reclamarle por su chantaje y darle una lección.

Y ahora se vengaría, despertándola de la peor y más ruidosa manera posible, pero se detuvo al momento en que la contempló mejor. Se veía tan hermosa y pacífica, bastante tierna, sumida en un profundo y feliz sueño, tanto que deseaba dejarla allí, para que siguiera dormitando con esa bella sonrisa. Y eso haría. La dejaría durmiendo, para que no asistiera a clases en su primer día, y a lo mejor se ganaría un gran reto de parte de los superiores. La venganza perfecta.

Pero una canción arruinó cualquier plan que hubiera surgido en esos escasos segundos, despertándola y sobresaltándola en el momento en que se vieron a los ojos. Una especie de himno alemán se escuchó para luego ser seguido de una canción de rock japonesa. ¿Qué clase de música escuchaba la pequeña esa? La vio quedarse petrificada, con sus enormes ojos chocolates fijos en él mientras que la canción seguía de fondo, apagándose poco a poco. ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, pero luego hizo un amago de una sonrisa y bajó de la cama de arriba de un salto para apagar la alarma del celular, que se encontraba en una bandolera colgada de una de las patas. El joven peliplateado se preguntaba qué había pasado por su cabeza, la última expresión de ella lo desconcertó, a tal punto que se quedó en su lugar, aún sin vestirse por completo.

En silencio, cada uno se preparó, haciéndose señas para que no se vieran, y luego salieron juntos de la residencia, por mera cortesía del mayor.

―¿Qué estudias? ―preguntó ella, siendo sus primeras palabras en el día.

―Economía ―respondió seco y cortante.

―Mmhhh… Ya veo ―comentó por lo bajo con una leve risita.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba qué era lo que le causaba gracia, pero no le dio mayor importancia, así que el silencio incómodo se volvió a hacer presente.

―¿No me preguntarás qué es lo que estudio? ―el hombre altivo negó con la cabeza sin apartar su vista del frente― ¡Ah! ¡Entonces quédate con la duda, elfo amargado!

La joven se adelantó, dejando ver a Sesshomaru que su sudadera verde tenía en la parte posterior una especie de escudo con alas blancas y celestes. ¿No podía vestirse como una chica normal? ¿Y qué había sido eso de «elfo amargado»? Negó con la cabeza, ignorando lo sucedido, y desvió su camino hacia el bloque en el que tendría clases. ¿Qué estudiaría aquella chiquilla impetuosa? La verdad que esperaba que ella se lo contara aunque él no se lo pidiera, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

―¡Oye, Sesshomaru, espera viejo!

Viró su vista por un momento antes de retomar su camino. Tan sólo ver una maraña de cabello azabache fue suficiente para saber quién era, sin mencionar aquél tono de voz grave y rasposo.

 ** _Ese maldito hippie drogadicto..._**

―¡Ey! Tranquilo, viejo, todavía falta tiempo para que entremos. Vamos a sentarnos por allí ―le señaló una banca, la cual Sesshomaru apenas vio de reojo.

―Tonterías ―espetó, despectivo hacia el roñoso―. Aléjate de mi camino, Naraku.

El hombre de cabellos azabaches se interpuso en su camino, colocándose sospechosamente cerca.

―Lo haré si me pasas un par de palos.

―No lo haré ―gruñó, empujándolo para seguir con su camino.

―Bueno, no lo hagas; pero sería una lástima que la chiquilla que tienes de compañera se enterara de tu secretito, **_Yako_**.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. No era la primera vez que era chantajeado por aquél ser despreciable, y ya no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacer para que se alejara de una buena vez de su vida. Simplemente asintió, siguiendo de largo e ignorando la expresión triunfante del azabache; su secreto valía más que aquella insignificante suma de dinero, y no podía echarlo a perder por un simple descuido. Tenía que arreglárselas para esconder sus pertenencias en algún otro lado.

…

Llegado el mediodía, un barullo inundaba el comedor. Y, en una mesa situada cerca de una ventana que daba hacia un campo, un par de jóvenes de casi la misma edad discutían acerca de cierto peliplateado, siendo estas el centro de atención de un pelinegro.

―Te digo que es un idiota, Kagome, no sé cómo haré para soportarlo por tanto tiempo ―suspiró la menor de las azabaches antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo de frutas.

―Pues… La verdad no puedo contradecirte, prima… Ya te he contado el asunto de mi compañero de preparatoria, y esta situación no es muy diferente.

Rin sólo asintió, no era necesario que Kagome le repitiera aquella historia; sólo que había una «pequeña» diferencia.

―Aunque eras tú la que no intentaba llevarse bien con Hojo ―contrarrestó, dando un último sorbo a su jugo y aplastando la cajita a la vez que su prima bajaba la mirada, quizás avergonzada―, en mi caso es todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo podrías entenderme si te encontraste del otro lado de la situación?

La mayor levantó la vista y vio a la otra azabache hacer una lengua a un costado, como si estuviese concentrándose para una jugada decisiva en una partida de ajedrez, y lanzó la cajita vacía. Volteó hacia la dirección en que voló, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la encestaba en un basurero, captando la atención del joven de ojos azules. El azabache se encontraba en una mesa contigua a ellas, y en sus orbes casi celestes se podía distinguir una chispa de curiosidad.

―¡Lo logré!

Kagome suspiró con pesadez, volviendo su vista a ella. Rin era como una niña, y en parte le hacía acordar a Hojo, por lo que comprendió un poco al albino del que su prima le había contado. Pero negó al recordar que el comportamiento del castaño era el de un joven enamorado, en el que ella no tenía interés alguno. Y todo había ido a la perfección, hasta que tuvieron la desgracia ―o más bien, lo era para ella― de ir juntos a un campamento. Era el último que harían con su grupo de escuela, y Hojo se había aprovechado de ello para darle su primer beso sin su consentimiento, ¡el muy infeliz! Luego de aquello hizo hasta lo imposible para alejarlo de su vida. Pero Rin era diferente, ella no tenía interés alguno en el «fideo blanco» ―como lo había apodado momentos atrás―, sino que simplemente trataba de llevar la situación lo más amena posible.

―Por cierto, al muchacho de ojos azules de la otra mesa parece que le gustas.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar eso de su prima. Desconcertada, volteó a ver al muchacho y lo descubrió «observándola».

―Te equivocas, Rin ―espetó, algo molesta al recordarlo.

―¿Eh?

―Él es Koga Okami, el chico más popular del campus ―comentó, rolando los ojos.

―¿Okami? ¿Cómo un lobo? ―preguntó divertida.

―Sí, y al parecer eres su siguiente presa, sólo que está sopesando si hablarte o no porque, precisamente, yo estoy aquí ―se llevó, algo disgustada, un trozo de pan a la boca y habló con la boca llena―. Tranquila, seré la misma Némesis si intenta tocarte un solo cabello, Rin.

Rin no pudo evitar notar el tono que había empleado su prima, por lo que le preguntó al respecto, obteniendo un rotundo silencio como respuesta.

―Vamos, por algo no te cae bien… ¿Acaso es una versión actualizada de Hojo 2.0? ―inquirió divertida, tratando de bromear. Sin embargo, casi dio un brinco hacia atrás al ver a Kagome asentir con pesadez― ¿E-es en serio? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Se te declaró? ¿Lo rechazaste? ¿No te gusta? ¿Él perdió el interés en ti? ¿Te moles…

―¡Cállate! ―le gritó, ya desesperada con tantas preguntas formuladas, y se frotó las sienes antes de pasar a explicarle―. Simplemente… Digamos que él no es mi tipo, y no pude corresponderle… Pero al parecer ya me superó y quiere conocerte. Tiene cierto fetiche con las chicas de ojos grandes… Como notarás, vivimos en un país asiático en donde todos tienen los ojos rasgados.

―Sí, eso ya lo sé, incluso él tiene ojos grandes y azules, debe ser extranjero.

―De hecho tenemos eso en común los tres. Por más que nuestros padres sean nipones, nuestras madres no lo son, y nos parecemos a ellas en muchos aspectos. Sobre todo tú, que… Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó luego de un incómodo silencio, bajando la cabeza.

Rin asintió, sin poder verla a los ojos. Aún le dolía que mencionaran a sus padres, pero aún más a su madre, quien tenía su lugar número uno en su corazón. Suspiró y se decidió a cambiar de tema antes de que sus ojos la delataran con unas cuantas lágrimas.

―Pero Kagome, ¿por qué lo rechazaste? Espera ―la detuvo, levantando la mano cuando la vio abrir la boca para responder―, cambio de pregunta. ¿Por qué rechazas a todos los chicos que se te proponen? ¿Qué chico es exactamente «tu tipo»?

La menor sonrió victoriosa al verla palidecer ante esa última pregunta. Sí, había alguien al que su prima esperaba, y era el causante por el que rechazaba a todos esos chicos que se le antojaban guapísimos. Ella no corría con esa suerte, ya que cuando la veían tal y como era en realidad, descubrían que era lo mismo que enamorarse de una niña; y la pasaban de largo. Pero no era como si le importara, ella disfrutaba de su soltería e «inocencia»; y si sentía «necesidades», simplemente recurría a sus amiguitos de plástico y/o a pilas. Pero aquello no le impedía saber qué era sentirse enamorada, ya que lo había experimentado en la preparatoria con un chico un de curso superior, por más que este la hubiese rechazado con la misma frase que le repetían todos: «eres muy infantil». Y, gracias a eso, había aprendido a leer bastante bien a las chicas enamoradas, y su prima lo estaba. La pregunta era…

―¿De quién?

Kagome la observó por unos segundos antes de tragar grueso y sacar su teléfono. Rin la interrogó con la mirada, y su mandíbula cayó al ver la foto que se encontraba como fondo de pantalla en el Smartphone.

―¿Es…

―Sí ―contestó Kagome, al ver que Rin no podía terminar de formular la pregunta.

―¡Estás demente! ―le reprochó, incorporándose de la silla.

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa azul, clavando sus enormes ojos en su prima, quien ya se encontraba bastante sonrojada, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa surcando su rostro.

―Lo sé, pero… Lo amo.

Rin relajó los hombros y volvió a sentarse, agarrándose la cabeza y apoyando los hombros en la mesa. Kagome no tenía caso, era un desastre en cuanto al amor se refería, inclusive ella era mucho más madura al respecto.

―Sabes que no sólo es noventainueve porciento probable que nunca lo conozcas, sino que también ya tiene a varias tras él, es una celebridad, recuerda.

―Lo sé, pero… A veces el corazón es estúpido, y se enamora sin que una pueda impedirlo, aunque sepa que quizás nunca pueda existir algo entre nosotros…

Rin suspiró, mirando su bandeja de lata casi vacía, para luego ver la de su prima.

―Casi no has comido. Come, ya comenzarán las clases de apoyo, recuerda que debemos ponernos al día.

―¡Agh! ¡Tienes razón! ―exclamó, palmeándose la cara y guardando el teléfono― Gracias por cambiar de tema.

Rin sólo asintió con una sonrisa, para luego seguir comiendo hasta que la bandeja ya no tuvo alimento alguno. Su prima decía ser más madura en muchos aspectos, pero la verdad era que siempre se encontraba en las nubes, mientras que ella ―aún manteniendo una actitud por lo más aniñada― mantenía sus pies en tierra firme. No buscaba amores imposibles, o, más bien, no los buscaba. Pero su prima no simplemente se enamoraba de un platónico, sino que este encima era un cantante, del cual no sabía el nombre pero lo había visto las suficientes veces en MTV como para reconocer su rostro, el cual de hecho ya le parecía familiar.

―¿Sucede algo? ―Rin negó con la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en la ahora vacía bandeja plateada de su prima―. Bien, si no tienes más que decirme, puedo irme a la clase de apoyo de matemáticas…

―¡Oh! Cierto, te acompaño ―se apresuró a decir, levantando la bandeja.

…

Sesshomaru cerró el libro y guardó sus lentes en el estuche al verla llegar, bastante agitada.

―Llegas tarde.

―¡Lo siento! Es que me crucé con un pseudo fan de SNK y me preguntó dónde me había hecho la sudadera ―respondió de un soplo.

―¿Otra vez con siglas raras? ―preguntó con aburrimiento.

―¡Que no las conozcas no significa que sean raras! ¡Hay muchos que apreciamos el trabajo de Isa la llama loca!

El albino arqueó una ceja y guardó el estuche en el morral antes de incorporarse, ahora quedando mucho más alto que la joven Suzumori. Cómo adoraba su gran estatura, o aún más, el ver a todos los demás como seres inferiores; y ya los consideraba como tal debido a su naturaleza.

―Vámonos ―ordenó, para luego ser seguido de cerca por Rin.

―¿No prefieres que compartamos el armario del cuarto? Mi prima Kagome me dijo que hay lugar suficiente como para dos personas, ella comparte armario con su roomie…

―Es porque ambas son mujeres ―«explicó», malhumorado.

―A mi pensar, es porque escondes algo ―comentó, fingiendo desinterés y llamando la atención del albino―. Pero poco me importa, el tío Inutaisho ya me explicó que guardas con demasiado recelo el secreto, así que fingiré que no sé nada y esperaré a que me des la «gran sorpresa».

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, sin poder ocultar demasiado su estupefacción ante la sonrisa torcida de la «niña». Allí, cerca de la salida de la residencia, se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, esperando que el otro dijera algo. El albino había recordado la forma en que lo había llamado a su padre, y se comenzaba a cuestionar quién era ella realmente. La habían puesto en su vida, como su compañera de cuarto, sin consultarle; y ahora, parecía saberlo todo.

―¿Qué es lo que sabes?

La muchacha le indicó con señas que se acercara, y él lo hizo. Se inclinó para que pudiera decirle al oído lo que sabía, pero lo que recibió no fue en lo absoluto lo que esperaba. Ella le dio un beso, uno casto e inocente, en su pálida mejilla. Ella se apartó y le dedicó una sonrisa, achinando sus ojos, para luego pasarlo y salir de la residencia. Sentía cómo la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su rostro, y no era precisamente por estar enojado. Aquella chiquilla había sido la única en toda su vida que había osado besarlo, cuando ni su madre lo había hecho, aquella mujer era un témpano de hielo, tan frío como él. Aquellas muestras de afecto le repugnaban, y siempre las había evadido a toda costa, aunque fueran en medio de un encuentro sexual. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que aquél beso era como el primero? ¡Ella ni siquiera había tocado sus labios! Y de haberlo hecho, de seguro él ya estaría asesinándola, aunque su actuar indicaba lo contrario. Volvió a erguirse y salió del edificio, con sólo un muchacho con campera negra en la vereda. ¿Dónde se había metido aquella niña? Se decidió a acercarse al extraño, quien estaba sumido en contestar mensajes de su celular, y le tocó el hombro.

―¿Has visto a una chica castaña pasar por aquí? ―sí, ni un «disculpe» ni «hola, ¿qué tal?». Fue directo al grano.

―No, Sesshomaru ―le contestó una voz femenina, sobresaltándolo cuando volteó en medio de su corta y rápida respuesta―, que yo sepa sólo estábamos tú y yo.

Sesshomaru arrugó su nariz y le dijo que lo siguiera hasta el estacionamiento, la había confundido por cuenta nueva con un muchacho, esas ropas no le favorecían en lo absoluto. Una vez allí, le indicó cuál era el vehículo de él, y la muchacha quedó boquiabierta.

―¡Es una camioneta monstruosa! ¡Podrías llevar lo más bien una cabeza de kaijiu allí!

Sesshomaru no contestó nada, ya que aproximadamente el 70% de las cosas a las que hacía referencia su compañera de cuarto no las entendía. Se limitó a indicarle que lo siguiera hasta el lado derecho de la camioneta, desconcertándola.

―Es una camioneta que compré en América ―explicó con desinterés, a la vez que sacaba sus llaves, con un llavero en forma de luna creciente y morado.

―¡Ah! Cierto, me olvidé de que eres un niño ricachón ―comentó un poco... ¿Nerviosa?

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso no lo era ella también? Negó con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta, para luego presenciar la escena más ridícula que sus ojos podrían ver en su vida. La joven doblaba las piernas para darse impulso y saltar, sin lograr subirse al monstruo que tenía por camioneta. Ya iba por el quinto intento, cuando él la agarró de la cintura para ayudarla. Grave error, por más que ella pudiera ser confundida por un hombre, bajo esas holgadas ropas había un cuerpo torneado, tanto que podía sentir las curvas que anunciaban su redondo trasero. Aquello ya se le hacía familiar, algo similar había pasado la noche anterior, y su cuerpo ahora respondía de la misma forma, aunque con más intensidad. Ahora tenía la vista plena, tanto como para no despegar los ojos del trasero de Suzumori, y su «amiguito» reaccionaba con vigor.

―Oh, gracias.

La joven logró subir a la camioneta, y él salió de su ensueño, apretando sus dientes al recordar cómo sus hormonas se habían alborotado con tan sólo ver esa exuberante región trasera aún a través de las telas. Parecía un adolescente que estaba entusiasmado por primera vez en el sexo opuesto, y eso lo superaba. Después de cerrar la puerta, sin perder tiempo fue hacia el lado del conductor y subió para luego encender el auto y dar marcha atrás. Con la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba, salió del estacionamiento de la Universidad Shikon y tomó el camino que conducía hacia una de las mueblerías del anciano Myoga, un viejo amigo de su padre. El camino era silencioso, hasta que su compañera tuvo la idea de poner una canción por lo más escandalosa, para al instante comenzar a mover su cabellera negra al ritmo de la batería.

―¿Qué haces? ―inquirió sin despegar la vista del camino.

―Escuchando uno de mis endings favoritos, ¿no es obvio? ―contestó risueña.

―¿Siquiera me has preguntado si puedes escuchar eso en mi auto?

―¿Cómo que eso? ¡Es mi canción favorita de Becca! Oh, ahí viene mi parte favorita, _I'm aliiiiiive_ ―cantó, o más bien, chilló la azabache con el objetivo de molestarlo.

―Hmph ―resopló, mirándolo de reojo. Ahora cantaba, pero no lo hacía nada mal ―. Lamento interrumpir tu concierto ―interrumpió, socarrón―, pero ¿por qué llamas a mi padre «tío»?

―Duh, porque lo es ―contestó con un tono de «eres un imbécil, es más que obvio», lo que lo, por supuesto, ofendió―. No pongas esa cara, eres mi primo… Más bien, lo serías si estuvieras bajo la tutela de mi tía Izayoi.

―¿Eres pariente de ella? Su apellido es distinto al tuyo.

―Duh, porque tengo el apellido de mi padre ―volvió a contestar con el mismo tono―. Mi madre es su hermana… Era ―corrigió luego de unos pocos segundos.

―Nunca te he visto ―comentó él, doblando por una calle más tranquila.

―De hecho, te he visto antes, estabas igual que ahora... Bueno, supongo que habiendo vivido tantos años, no recordarás a una simple humana que no fue lo suficientemente importante para ti, ¿verdad?.

Pegó una frenada que hizo rechinar los neumáticos, por suerte no había nadie detrás de ellos, aunque aquello no impidió que la joven se asustara y se hiciera ligeramente hacia adelante. Ella misma había dicho ser una «humana», como si fuera un calificativo despreciable, lo que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

―No lo recuerdas, pero me hiciste una promesa, **_Yako_** … Y no la has cumplido, por suerte.

Sesshomaru no la recordaba, y mucho menos tal promesa. Pero él no preguntaría sobre aquello, ella lo había llamado por el nombre de Yako. Un nombre que trataba de ocultar al igual que su naturaleza.

―Dime qué es lo que sabes ―ordenó, aparcando frente a la mueblería.

―Pues, yo…

―¡Señorita Rin!

―¡Señor Myoga!

Sin saber en qué momento había abierto la puerta y saltado al exterior, Sesshomaru vio a Rin afuera de la camioneta, abrazando al anciano con efusividad. Al parecer, todos la conocían menos él, y ahora se vería obligado a conocerla. Era una niña bastante enigmática, a pesar de ser tan infantil teniendo apenas tres años menos que él. Suzumori había estado pasando bajo sus narices todo ese tiempo, ¿cómo era posible que no se conocieran?

―Sesshomaru quiere comprarme una cajonera porque no quiere compartir armario ―le contó ella al anciano.

―¿Por qué compartirían armario? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Viven juntos? ―comenzó a preguntar casi atropellando las palabras una con otra.

―Espere, señor Myoga, déjeme explicarle…

…

Rin iba canturreando con alegría una canción, ignorando las señas de Sesshomaru. Este había aprovechado que al lado de la mueblería se encontraba una casa electrónica, y le había «regalado» un par de auriculares económicos, con la excusa de que era para no escuchar su «insana» música. La verdad era que hasta dudaba que él fuese un ser capaz de relajarse y escuchar música, pero ahora poco le importaba, había ligado un par de auriculares y una cajonera sin gastar un solo centavo; y con esto último, recordó un detalle, por lo que decidió quitarse los auriculares para poder decirle algo.

―¡Rin! ―fue aturdida al momento en que se los quitaba y los soltó por el sobresalto.

―¡Ah! ¡No me grites, payo estúpido! ―reclamó, inflando los cachetes.

―¡No me digas payo, y menos estúpido! ―gruñó antes de recobrar la compostura―. Llevo gritándote hace media hora y no atiendes. ¿Por qué todos te conocen y yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién eres?

―¡Es porque eres un niño grosero, malcriado y que siempre ha vivido con la pesada de su madre aislándose del resto de la sociedad! ―exclamó de una sola vez, sin detenerse a respirar.

Sesshomaru frenó en seco, y el par de conductores que iban tras ellos a una distancia considerable, tuvieron que frenar de repente, por lo que comenzaron a tocar las bocinas y a gritarle improperios al albino imprudente.

―Baja ―ordenó parco, sin verla a la cara.

―¿Estás loco? ¡Ya está por anochecer y estamos en medio…

―Suzumori ―la interrumpió―, que bajes del auto ahora.

Rin se quedó viendo su perfil hasta que este volteó a verla con aquellos aterradores ojos. Aquellas frías lagunas doradas le infundían temor, y su cuerpo tembloroso no quiso permanecer ni un segundo más en el vehículo de Sesshomaru. Sabía qué clase de ser era, conocía a su familia, después de todo, y aún así se había tomado el atrevimiento de decirle unas cuantas verdades, olvidando por un momento quién era él. No era su amigo Shippo, al que le hacía jugarretas en la corta temporada que vivió en la mansión Hiranishi, sino que se trataba de un sujeto frío como ningún otro al que hubiera conocido en su vida, y si iba a ser su compañero de cuarto por tiempo indefinido, debía tratar de llevarse bien con él, y para empezar, tenía que pedirle disculpas por dirigirse así hacia su madre. No la conocía, pero al considerar a su tía Izayoi como la única mujer de Inutaisho Hiranishi, no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia la primer esposa de este.

Pero cuando se decidió a pedir disculpas, ya era tarde. Sin darse cuenta, había estado petrificada por minutos en el lugar, y Sesshomaru ya había desaparecido de su vista. ¿Realmente la había dejado allí, a la merced del primero que le ofreciera un techo? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, recordando que no todas las personas eran bondadosas, sino que también habían monstruos, y quizás el albino era uno de ellos. Algo que sería irónico.

…

No, debía mantenerse firme con su decisión. No cualquier niñita podía tomarse el atrevimiento de insultarlos a él y a su madre, aunque los calificativos dirigidos a esta última fingiera no interesarles. Rin Suzumori había cavado su tumba, y si quería salir al exterior, él no la ayudaría.

Llegó a una luz roja y se detuvo, al momento en que un par de gotas cayeron al parabrisas. Sí, estaba por llover y su compañera estaba desprotegida, algo que reconoció muy cruel de su parte. Y sin saber de dónde surgieron aquellas palabras, le llegaron a su cabeza con un grave tono de voz.

 ** _¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger?_**

Lo curioso era que aquella voz no era la suya, pero aún más lo era, que el rostro de una pequeña Rin Suzumori se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso la recordaba justo en ese momento, luego de haber escuchado esa voz? Y las palabras del mayordomo fueron las siguientes que escuchó.

 ** _Usted, cuídela, y no se le ocurra hacerle daño alguno a la señorita._**

¿Acaso su cerebro le estaba recriminando haberla dejado sola? Al parecer sí, por lo que no titubeó más al momento en que dio la luz verde y giró en «u» para ir a buscarla. Debía apresurarse, ya que la lluvia había aumentado, haciendo necesario el uso del limpiaparabrisas.

La encontró en el mismo lugar, de pie y cabizbaja, con las ropas mojadas. Como tenía colocada la capucha, que era lo bastante grande, por un momento la había confundido con un simple muchacho. Pero el pésimo gusto en sus ropas, y la mala idea de quedarse en la acera en plena lluvia, la delataron.

―Suzumori ―la llamó una vez aparcado, y esta apenas levantó la vista por un breve momento, para luego mirar hacia otra parte del suelo―, sube.

Ella permaneció allí quieta. ¿Le estaba haciendo una rabieta? Claro, era de esperarse, después de todo era una niña. Bajó de la camioneta, con una clara molestia, y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Rin, quien movió su cabeza negándole la vista a su rostro.

―Rin ―esta vez la llamó por su nombre, y notó como la chiquilla se estremeció ante eso, pero no despegó sus pies del lugar. Sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque el sólo pronunciar aquella palabra de por sí se le tornaba complicado. Pero no podía permitir que ella pescase un resfriado por un capricho, por lo que debía hacerlo, aunque no lo sintiera―. Perdón, no…

Cualquier intento de habla fue interrumpido por un par de pequeños brazos que rodearon su torso. Rin lo había abrazado, y ahora la tenía tan cerca que podía escuchar sus sollozos.

―Perdón, no quise ser grosera no contigo ni con tu madre. Es que estuve enojada desde tu desinterés en mí en la mañana ―gimoteó, cual niña arrepentida.

Aquella excusa se le hizo por lo más estúpida, pero no podía hacer nada, Rin lloraba en su pecho sin consuelo, y él se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza; era lo que haría alguien en aquella situación, ¿no?.

―Vámonos ―ordenó parco y apartándola, rompiendo con la tierna escena que se había formado.

―¡Oye! ¡No pienso ir contigo después de haberme dejado sola y bajo la lluvia! ―exclamó, inflando las mejillas.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo y se dedicó a cubrir con la lona la parte trasera de la camioneta, para que el mueble no se mojara.

―No es de mi incumbencia que no seas lo suficientemente lista como para colocarte bajo una solera y resguardarte de la lluvia.

―¡Pero!... Keh ―refunfuñó, para luego abrir la camioneta del lado izquierdo, encontrándose con el asiento del conductor.

―Es una camioneta…

―Americana, ya lo sé, entendido, entendido ―resopló y rodeó el vehículo para entrar por el otro lado.

Sesshomaru, una vez que terminó de atar la lona, subió al vehículo, entornando los ojos hacia la muchacha que observaba con atención todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

―¿Sucede algo?

Rin se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y también entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera deduciendo algo pero con gracia. Al albino no le agradaba para nada aquella expresión, y tenía un mal presagio acerca de lo que diría a continuación.

―Ajam… ¿Sabías que algunos sortilegios para ocultar apariencias demoníacas no funcionan con la lluvia? Me refiero a los que engañan por medio de aromas, se opacan con la humedad.

Lo había dicho con una expresión burlona surcando su rostro, mientras que él se encontraba estupefacto por la tranquilidad con la que había actuado. Se miró por el espejo retrovisor y constató que ahora su rostro mostraba sus marcas, incluyendo aquella luna creciente en su frente.

―¿Qué? No me digas que no lo sabías… ¿O lo olvidaste por ir en busca de una niña que se quedó llorando bajo la lluvia? Al parecer, aunque reniegues a mi tía e Inuyasha, los humanos te importamos, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru simplemente encendió la camioneta y emprendió el camino hacia la residencia. Ya había anochecido, y tenía que planear cómo entrar sin que lo vieran y antes del horario límite para ingresar.

* * *

Bueno, qué decir... Aquí es cuando todo se va al carajo porque no me salen las palabras ._.

Si bien ya tenía escrito este capítulo, me faltaban agregar algunas cosas, y como el fin de semana pasado anduve con una fiesta de 15 y al día siguiente dormí 24 horas de corrido por el cansancio de los preparativos (bueno, en realidad es porque estuve bailando toda la noche, haciendo una rara especie de cosplay de Inuyasha que me daba calor, con alcohol y mucha azúcar corriendo por mis venitas, hasta que salió el sol xD), así que no vine a editarlo hasta el viernes pasado... Y aún así, anduve flojeando por lo que estuvo listo ayer... ¡Y se me cortó el maldito internet! :v Pero bueno, volveré a lo que realmente incumbe aquí.

Sep, Sesshomaru, y la mayoría de los personajes, mantendrán la misma naturaleza que en el manga/anime, quizás debí advertir al inicio esto porque sé de personas a las que no les gusta este tipo de AU .-. Pero bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás, quizás cambie los géneros en la descripción. El "misterio" fue revelado xD En un principio, mi intención era hacer una serie de viñetas humorísticas, pero quise mantener el misterio de qué clase de ser era Sesshomaru por ser el primer capítulo. El resto pienso hacerlo como mini-historias, aunque puede que por allí corte porque sean demasiadas largas. Digamos que con mucho esfuerzo llego a las 4000 palabras en un capítulo, no me sale hacerlos kilométricos... O a veces no quiero, que es otra cosa xD Sin embargo, no todo está dicho aquí, surgirán varios secretos y revelaciones a lo largo del fic.

Bueno... Soy de saludar por los reviews dejados (más bien en otra plataforma lo hago, pero es lo mismo xD) así que les mando enormes besos y abrazos a **lizzzb, Begeles, Vic del Eien, tanianarcisa, Mia Liebheart, Aleliz** e **iblwe**. Gracias por dejar sus hermosos reviews, ya les responderé como es debido :3 y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic *w*

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (o que no les haya decepcionado mucho, en todo caso) y nos vemos en el siguiente :D

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo :v

 _¡Besukisus!_


	3. Capítulo 3: El básquet de Rin

**Mi compañero Sesshomaru.**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Y algunos elementos pertenecen a diversos autores, con el fin de parodiar. El resto, sí, ha salido de esta cabecita :v_**

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo :v

 **Capítulo III**

 **El básquet de Rin**

Naraku lo seguía desde hacía rato, claro que lo sabía, y a propósito se había metido por pasillos concurridos con tal de que no se le dirigiera. Pero ya sabía que era inútil, y él no era la clase de persona que huía de sus problemas como un cobarde; él era un Hiranishi, y enfrentaba cualquier obstáculo haciendo honor a su apellido. Así que sin más, se metió a uno de los baños para aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas.

―¡Sesshomaru! Has dejado de escapar, al fin ―sonrió con sorna, a lo que Sesshomaru respondió con un resoplido― ¿Y el dinero? Teníamos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas?

―No hay trato ―anunció, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya le contaste a tu compañera qué eres?

―No es tu asunto, sólo diré que ella ya lo sabe.

Escuchando los bufidos del azabache, dejó los baños y se dirigió al anfiteatro en donde recibiría sus clases ese día. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquella noche de lluvia, en la que quedó en ridículo gracias a la joven humana.

― _Iré a buscar un sortilegio para ocultar mi apariencia y volveré, quédate aquí_ ―le había dicho antes de bajar de la camioneta.

Todo habría salido a la perfección, pero en cuanto volvió, encontró a Suzumori junto al imbécil de Okami, hablando bajo un paraguas. A Rin no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decirle al moreno que había ido a buscar ayuda con el mueble, por lo que este se ofreció en un santiamén. Su orgullo no podría haber sido más herido, había quedado como un debilucho que necesitaba ayuda, y luego se las vería con su compañera de cuarto.

―¡Sorpresa!

Sintió cómo alguien se colgaba de sus hombros, sin siquiera lograr que él cambiara su postura. No hacía falta verla para saber quién era, esa manera de lanzarse a él y prendérsele cual garrapata, con su irritante voz taladrándole los oídos, la delataba casi tanto como el perfume caro.

―Aléjate ―espetó, cortante.

―¡Ay! Sesshy, no seas tan antipático, querido.

―No molestes, Asano, suéltate.

Sara se soltó de él a regañadientes, mascullando un improperio, y se quedó en su lugar para verlo caminar. Era en vano, se había enamorado de un glaciar andante, y este no parecía tener interés alguno en ella.

―Algún día… Haré que se enamore de mí…

―¿Hmmm? ¿Hablando sola?

Sara se calmó al ver el sujeto que acababa de pasar a su lado. Se quedó atónita cuando pudo reconocerlo, había escuchado bastante acerca de sus habilidades para el engaño, por lo que si lo tenía a su lado, sería la ayuda perfecta para conquistar a Sesshomaru. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo, su clase iba a empezar, y al parecer la de él también.

…

―¡Ah! Y dijo que me los podía quedar porque ella no podía ir con su pie torcido, ¡y me prestó incluso su cámara para que lo filme por ella! Y luego…

―Te prestó una de sus sudaderas con la cara de la estrellita esa. Sí, Kagome, ya es la cuarta… Corrijo, quinta vez que nos cuentas lo mismo, realmente hoy te siento como a un grano en el cu…

―¡Sango! ―la reprendió Rin, tapándole por un momento la boca para que no dijera una grosería―. Kagome no tiene la culpa de ser la mayor fan de Han-Sha que conozcamos.

―De hecho, sí la tiene, Rin ―dijo dando el último sorbo a su cajita de jugo de uva.

―B-bueno, la cuestión es que es comprensible que esté así ―volteó a ver a su prima―. Kagome, comprendo que estés súper emocionada…

―¡Claro que lo estoy! ―la interrumpió, logrando que Rin frunciera el ceño.

―Pero Sango tiene un punto ―Le concedió a la castaña de flequillo de corte recto, quien hizo una exagerada pose de engreída. Estar en lo cierto era lo más placentero del universo, según Sango―. Realmente hoy estás insoportable, vienes taladrándome los oídos desde que nos vimos esta mañana.

Kagome suspiró y asintió, admitiendo que la menor de las tres tenía razón. De hecho, su prima solía ser más madura que ella, aunque tuviera muchas actitudes infantiles.

―¿Ya está vacía, Sango? ―le preguntó Rin señalando la cajita, la que Sango le extendió.

―Sí, ¿desde aquí haces doble o triple?

―Desde la mesa junto a la ventana hago doble, desde aquí… ―llevó su lengua al costado de su boca y lanzó el envase, logrando encestarlo en el basurero― ¡Triple! ―exclamó elevando los brazos.

―Un triple perfecto, muchacho. ¿Quieres estar en nuestro equipo de basketball?

Rin escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, pero la pregunta que le habían hecho era la que venía esperando por años, y no dudó ni un segundo en incorporarse y contestar con un sonoro «sí». Sin embargo, la expresión que le había dedicado el capitán del equipo de baloncesto se transformó en una de desconcierto.

―¿E-eres una mujer?

―Según la enfermera que ayudó a mi mami a dar a luz, sí ―contestó risueña―. ¿Me puedo unir al equipo?

―¡Oh! Disculpe, señorita, la confundí con un muchacho, fue un error ―se disculpó, provocando que una vena se hinchara en la frente de Rin.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Por ser mujer no la pueden meter con ustedes?

―Sango, no es nece…

―¡Mi prima es capaz de vencerlos a todos ustedes! ―los apuntó Kagome con el dedo.

―¡K-Kagome!

―No jugaremos contra una mujer ―contestó otro miembro del equipo.

―A Sesshomaru Hiranishi no le agradará que no le den una oportunidad a su novia.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante el anuncio de la castaña de flequillo, y, con una sonrisa incómoda, Rin la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia una esquina alejada de la conmoción.

―¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza, Sango? ¿Por qué les has dicho que soy novia del fideo blanco?

―¡Así te tomarán en cuenta! ―se excusó―. Todo el campus le teme a Hiranishi, y ya ha circulado el rumor de que regresaron una noche empapados ―le comentó arqueándole una ceja a la menor.

―¡No es por eso! Ese día…

―Como sea, si piensan que sólo eres una chica más, no te tomarán en serio.

Rin pareció meditarlo ―por apenas un par de segundos― y luego agarró a su amiga del brazo para volver junto al grupo.

―Y bien, señora Hiranishi ―Rin por poco no vomitó al escuchar al capitán pelinegro llamarla así―, ¿ya tiene formado su equipo?

―¿Qué?

―No habías pensado que te dejaríamos jugar sola contra nosotros cinco, ¿o sí? ―todos rieron al unísono, provocando un gran fastidio en Rin y sus dos acompañantes―. Bueno, si tanto dices que sola puedes contra nosotros, no te molestará hacer equipo con tus amiguitas.

―Mmmhhh… Sango, Kagome, ustedes me ayudarán ―los reproches no tardaron en escucharse, pero Rin los ignoró y buscó con la mirada a otro integrante, que por «casualidad» se encontraba viéndola―. ¡Koga! ¿Quieres jugar baloncesto con nosotras?

―¡Por supuesto! ―exclamó una vez frente a ella. Eso había sido muy rápido―. Lo escuché todo, pero nos falta un integrante.

―Tienes razón ―la azabache menor se llevó una mano a la barbilla, entornando los ojos―. ¿No tienes idea de quién puede ayudarnos?

―¡Ya sé! ―Koga salió corriendo y en cuestión de segundos volvió con un pelirrojo. Este llevaba un par de anteojos, los que destacaban a través del cristal sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes. Tenía una apariencia de intelectual, pero sin dejar de lado su belleza exótica―. Él es Shippo, no es bueno encestando, pero sabe cómo quitarla y hacer excelentes pases.

―Ho-hola ―saludó con timidez, con cierto tono infantil que enterneció a las tres mujeres.

―Ya, ya, no es un niño, no lo miren así ―Koga blanqueó los ojos, colocando sus manos a los costados de sus caderas―. Ya tenemos nuestro equipo, bestias, ¿comenzamos?

Se hizo escuchar un unísono «sí», a la vez que encaraban al equipo de baloncesto.

―A las siete de la tarde, si se tardan demasiado lo tomaré como que se rindieron ―sonrió de costado el capitán, pero luego viró la vista hacia Rin―. Es extraño que una mujer quiera hacerse en el baloncesto, encima con una estatura baja.

Rin no contestó nada en lo absoluto, sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, encarándolo con sus grandes orbes chocolates.

―Bien, nos vemos.

Sin más, el equipo se fue de la cafetería, y las mujeres volvieron a sus asientos, esta vez acompañadas por el par de chicos.

―¿Realmente sabes tanto de básquet, Rin? ―inquirió Koga, inclinándose hacia ella.

―¡Por supuesto! Aprendí observando a los mejores.

―¿De qué academia? ¿Meisei high? ¿Oka gakuen?

―No ―negó con la cabeza y sonrió con amplitud―. De la academia Seirin.

Ambos hombres se miraron con una gran interrogante, sin saber a qué academia se refería. Shippo atinó a buscar con su celular la academia, pero el resultado fue tan desesperanzador que se quedó mirando la pantalla por interminables segundos antes de hablar.

―¿E-e-es de un… un a…?

―¿Por qué tartamudeas, Shippo? Déjame ver… ―Koga agarró el teléfono del pelirrojo, y al instante pareció que estaba copiándole la expresión a su amigo.

―¿Qué les sucede, chicos? ―preguntó Sango, bastante preocupada por la expresión que surcaba sus rostros.

―Esa expresión… ―comenzó a decir Kagome, justo antes de voltear hacia su prima― Rin, la academia Seirin… ¿Es de un anime?

―¡Sí! ―se incorporó de un salto y apretó sus puños― ¡Kuroko no basket fue mi gran inspiración para practicar básquetbol! ¡Y gracias a todos los conocimientos que adquirí con ellos, ahora puedo valerme por mí misma contra esos cinco! Aunque nunca he jugado un partido antes… ―se rascó la nariz, mirando hacia un costado.

Por un momento, pareció que el alma de los chicos se les salía por la boca. ¿Habían encarado al equipo de baloncesto apoyándose en una chica que se había obsesionado a raíz de un anime? Parecía un mal chiste.

―Tranquilos, chicos ―intentó reanimarlos Kagome, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente―. Rin, ¿nunca has jugado con nadie?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! Con sólo ver un anime no puedo aprender, debo ponerlo en práctica y con un oponente ―alzó las manos en un gesto de obviedad.

―¿Qué? ¡Acabas de decir que nunca jugaste un partido! ―le reprochó Shippo, apretando sus puños y temblando cual hoja de papel.

―Claro que no, nunca he jugado en un equipo de cinco contra cinco oponentes… ―Resopló antes de continuar―. Aunque sí lo he hecho yo sola contra tres jugadores; un primo y dos de sus compañeros. Quedaron bastantes sorprendidos cuando les gané, quizás tenían una buena racha.

―¿Y quién es tu primo? ―cuestionó Koga, recargándose más sobre la mesa.

―Hakudoshi Suzumori, ¿lo conocen?.

De un momento a otro, el par de hombres se quedó en silencio, para luego incorporase apoyando sus enormes palmas en la mesa.

―¡¿El As albino?!

―¡¿El orgullo de la academia Midoriko?!

Las tres mujeres quedaron estupefactas ante la reacción del par de hombres. Y Rin, sin poder tartamudear más que un bajo «sí», asintió una sola vez, siendo la causante del gran par de sonrisas. La alarma del celular de Rin sonó, indicándole que ya debía retirarse, así que se limitó a tomar su mochila, hacer una reverencia y salir a toda prisa del comedor.

…

―¡Llegas tarde, Rin! ―le reprochó Kagome a su prima, quien llegaba corriendo.

―¡Lo siento! Todavía no terminaba de desempacar y me costaba encontrar ropa deportiva.

―¡Rin! Al fin…

Koga se detuvo en seco al verla, pero no por quedar asombrado por su femineidad. Era todo lo contrario, la pequeña se había colocado unos pantalones holgados de básquet, que hacía juego con la camisa. Ese era un traje de secundaria, y parecía pertenecer a alguien de unas cuantas tallas más, sin mencionar que era del sexo opuesto. De no ser por su cabello largo, sus pestañas tupidas, su aguda voz y la nula visibilidad de su nuez de Adán, podría hacerse pasar por un hombre.

―R-Rin, no sabía que tenías esos gustos…

―No, Sango, Sesshomaru me lo prestó cuando vió que me estaba demorando en buscar ropa, dice que ya no le queda y puedo quedármelo.

 _«¿Quién rayos lleva ropa que ya no le queda a la universidad? Obviamente todavía le queda, pero quiso deshacerse del traje»_ se dijo Koga, apretando los dientes.

―¿Empezamos, señoritas? ―inquirió el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, a lo que las mujeres asintieron y los hombres lo miraron con la furia evidente en sus ojos―. Antes de empezar, señorita ―se dirigió a Rin―, debe saber que no podrá ser titular en nuestro equipo por ser de otro sexo; pero puede entrenar y practicar con nosotros como si fuera titular.

―Con eso me conformo ―sonrió de costado, guardándose un «por ahora» en su mente―. ¿Comenzamos?

―Nuestro suplente, Kohaku, será el árbitro. Pero tranquila, nosotros no jugamos sucio.

Rin asintió, y de un momento a otro el partido dio inicio. Para asombro de todos, no pasó mucho antes de que Rin encestara el primer doble del partido. El capitán de ojos azules quedó asombrado, aquella chica había saltado más alto de lo habría podido imaginar, y si su estatura hubiese sido un poco mayor, con facilidad la habría clavado.

―¡Se ve que hay que ponernos serios, muchachos! ―le anunció al equipo, con una gran sonrisa.

…

Compuso una mueca de asco y lanzó el helado de agua al cesto más cercano que vio, encestándolo a la perfección. Limón, lo detestaba. Suspiró y se golpeó el hombro, los asientos de aquella universidad realmente eran incómodos, pero no podía esperar más de un establecimiento público. Dirigió su mirada al cielo, meditando qué haría en cuanto su compañera de cuarto descubriera sus secretos. Sí, porque los descubriría, estaba seguro de ello.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió, un balón de baloncesto se aproximaba a su rostro. Con sus excelentes reflejos, lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo a centímetros de su cara y observó duramente al muchacho que se aproximaba.

―¡Ah-h! P-perdón, tenemos una compañera que es bastante mala en el equipo, ¡lo siento!

El pelirrojo trató de tomar la pelota e irse, pero Sesshomaru con una sola mano, aplicó la fuerza necesaria para retenerla.

―¿Compañera, dices? No hay equipo de baloncesto femenino, mucho menos femenino.

―L-lo sé, es que otra de nuestras compañeras entrará al equipo de ellos, claro que sin ser titular ni suplente en partidos oficiales, pero de veras ansía jugar en un equipo.

―¿Te refieres a Rin?

―Sí, ¿la conoces?

―Hmp… Ten.

Sin más, le lanzó la pelota y el pelirrojo la atrapó para enseguida volver a su juego. Sesshomaru había comenzado a caminar, pero se detuvo a observar el partido.

―¡Koga! ―le gritó Rin al moreno que ahora mantenía entre sus manos el balón, y este no titubeó ni un solo segundo en pasárselo.

Rin, no bien tuvo el balón en su poder, esquivó hábilmente a los tres jugadores que trataron detenerla y saltó para encestar un doble. Sin embargo, su propio equipo parecía no estar muy contento, y supo la razón luego de unos cuantos pases. El balón quedó entre las manos de una chica de cabello color azabache, y esta parecía no tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Dos sujetos corría hacia ella, por lo que, por el susto, gritó y soltó el balón, la cual uno de ellos tomó y en un santiamén anotó.

El albino resopló, por más que Rin fuese excelente, nunca podría ganar debido a su compañera de juego. Sin saber en qué momento la idea le pasó por la cabeza, caminó hacia el que parecía ser el árbitro, debido a su cronómetro, y lo asustó por hablarle sin antes presentarse.

―¿Cuánto van?

―¡Ah! ¡No me asustes, idio…!

Se detuvo y tragó grueso en cuanto vio que se trataba ni más ni menos que Sesshomaru Hiranishi, uno de los sujetos más temibles del campus, por lo que se limitó a contestarle con los resultados.

―Quiero un cambio, déjame entrar a cambio de la chica de cabello negro.

―¿A cambio de Kagome? ―Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, detestaba repetir las cosas― ¡D-de acuerdo! ¡Higurashi, ven, hay cambio!

Kagome sonrió, la verdad en el asunto era que ella sufría en aquél juego, sobre todo por no haber jugado nunca antes básquetbol. Se preguntó quién tomaría su lugar, y su expresión estupefacta se hizo notar en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Sesshomaru. Rin le había dicho tantas cosas horribles de él que nunca habría imaginado que la apoyaría en algo tan «banal» para él. Kagome se acercó a Kohaku y asintió, no sin antes mirar de reojo las ropas de Sesshomaru. Llevaba una camisa larga de color negro, acompañada de unos pantalones lisos de color gris y unos zapatos Brogue, debía estar loco si arruinaba esas ropas en un juego de básquet.

―Puedes entrar, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia el lugar que antes ocupaba la pelinegra, pero no sin antes ser bombardeado por las preguntas de Rin.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a jugar? ¿Es para ayudarme? ¿Acaso…?

―Limítate a jugar y ganar, Rin ―espetó, dando por concluida la breve charla.

El juego siguió su curso, pero esta vez con una notoria diferencia. Los reflejos de Sesshomaru eran increíbles, y su gran estatura le permitía dar unos grandes saltos, sin embargo, nunca trataba de encestar, sino de mandarle el balón a Rin. Era el partido que ella debía ganar, él haría y defendería como debería haberlo hecho la pelinegra, y se limitaba a ello. De esa forma, Rin encestó varias veces, llegando inclusive a derrotar por doble puntaje al equipo oficial. Todos terminaron exhaustos, a excepción de Sesshomaru. De no ser por su cabello algo alborotado y su ropa arrugada, podría haberse dicho que él no había jugado.

Sin embargo, Rin se lo agradecía bastante, a tal punto de ir corriendo hacia él y abalanzarse en un cálido abrazo. Sesshomaru fue tomado por sorpresa, Rin, a pesar de ser bastante extrovertida, no le había dado ninguna muestra sincera de afecto; aunque sólo llevaban conociéndose desde tres días antes, lo pensó mejor. Pero fuera de aquello, se sorprendió al descubrirse tratando de corresponder al abrazo, no era la primera vez que le daban uno, pero sí la primera que quiso corresponder uno. Acercó sus manos a la espalda de ella, pero en ese momento Rin se soltó y se alejó.

―¡L-lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo! ―se disculpó haciendo un par de reverencias.

―Oh, vamos, Rin, sé que Sesshomaru da miedo, pero pensé que su novia no le tenía ―se acercó Koga, en un intento de burlarse de su «rival en el amor».

―¿Novia?

―¡Ah! ¡Cierto! No te lo dije, Sesshomarito ―se acercó rápidamente a su compañero, tomándolo del brazo―, les conté de nuestra relación ―le sonrió, pero Sesshomaru sólo arrugó levemente el entrecejo―. Por cierto, chicos, Sesshomaru no quiere que nadie sepa nada de lo nuestro, ¿guardan el secreto y hacen como si nada, por favor?

Los presentes asintieron, y Rin tragó grueso sin atreverse a mirar a Sesshomaru a los ojos.

―Rin, vámonos.

Ella dio un pequeño salto antes de contestar afirmativamente.

―¡Rin! ―la llamó el capitán cuando ya habían dado unos pasos y ella volteó a verlo― ¡Mañana ven al gimnasio a las 7, pregunta por Miroku, el capitán de baloncesto, que soy yo!

―¡De acuerdo! ―lo saludó con la mano antes de reanudar su camino―. Lo siento, Sesshomaru, para asustarlos y dejarme jugar Sango dijo que yo era tu novia…

―¿Era necesario? ―la cortó.

―… Sí.

―Hmp…

Entre ellos se forjó un silencio incómodo, siendo quebrado únicamente por un gritillo de Rin.

―Eres una pésima actriz, al menos finge esta vez.

―Hum… S-sí…

El rostro de Rin se asemejaba al color escarlata, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y todo porque Sesshomaru la rodeaba con un brazo y la agarraba del hombro.

De cierta forma, Sesshomaru estaba abrazando a una persona por primera vez.

* * *

Bueno... No tengo excusas para no haber escrito nada en lo absoluto durante meses ;-; simplemente el estrés me invadió, y hasta el día de hoy me acosa, pero ya aprendí a manejarlo un poco.

No sé si todavía haya gente por ahí que lea esto, pero gracias por haberme apoyado en estos dos capítulos, lamento la demora TnT

Saludos a **Begeles** , **tanianarcisa** , **Vic del Eien** , **Aleliz** , **LilSykesMixer** , **Cath Meow** , **Natity** , **Skyler Streat** (grito fangirl), **Tara Castillo** , **SheilaStV** (senseiii! TTnTT) y **chiquita** , muchas gracias a todas por comentar :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... En el 2018... Mentira xD trataré de publicar este año (?

¡Besukisus!


	4. Capítulo 4: Rápido desamor

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Y algunos elementos pertenecen a diversos autores, con el fin de parodiar. El resto, sí, ha salido de esta cabecita :v_**

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo :v

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 **Rápido desamor.**

El sol asomó por la ventana del cuarto, dándole de lleno en la cara a Sesshomaru. Se removió un poco pero se detuvo al percatarse de la compañera que se encontraba dormida en su brazo, con el recorrido de las lágrimas seco en su rostro. Tardó en recordar la razón por la que se encontraban así, y cuando lo hizo, se limitó a quedarse quieto, tan sólo observándola, aquella cálida mañana de Domingo.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde, Rin acababa su entrenamiento junto al equipo de baloncesto. No bien terminó de asearse, escuchó una voz preguntando por ella fuera de los baños de damas. Era Kohaku, deseaba verla y ella no dudó ni un momento en gritarle un sonoro «sí» desde la ducha. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se unió al equipo de forma no oficial, y no tardó demasiado en ser amiga de ellos.

Pero uno de ellos era especial, siempre intercambiaban consejos, y ante cualquier inquietud o incomodidad, acudía sin que ella se lo pidiera. Suspiró al recordar sus ojos cafés que la miraban durante todo el tiempo con dulzura, y los de ella no tardaron en corresponderle.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la evidente atracción, por diversos motivos no había querido entablar una conversación con él. Todavía se encontraba pasando por su etapa de luto, y en caso de que se declarara a pesar de ello, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera malinterpretado las «señales» y Kohaku no le correspondiera.

Mas no eran las razones más importantes, sino el para nada simple hecho de que había fingido ser la novia de Sesshomaru.

Se palmeó la cara para dejar de pensar en la idea de estar junto al denominado «fideo blanco» y cerró la ducha. Una vez vestida con su sudadera de «Roroto» y unos jeans negros, salió al encuentro de Kohaku, quien tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Ho-ola, Rin.

—¡Hola! —Le respondió abrazándolo efusivamente, a lo que él se tensó y no dudó en separarse para darle su espacio—. Lo siento, es que suelo abrazar a mis amigos —comentó en voz baja, acomodándose un mechón tras su oreja.

—¿A-amigos? —Tartamudeó, algo desilusionado, pero pronto se aclaró—. Quiero decir, a mí no me molesta, Rin, de hecho me gustaría ser más que ami... ¡Qui-quiero decir, que me gustan los abrazos! —Se corrigió una vez más.

La joven de cabellos azabaches rió al ver el embrollo que se hacía el muchacho, y aprovechó para abrazarlo una vez más; siendo correspondida al instante. Aquella sensación lograba que su corazón latiera más deprisa, pero se acabó en cuanto Kohaku deshizo el abrazo.

—Rin, no te mentiré... Me gustas...

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, había sido la primera vez que se le declaraban, ya que siempre ella solía ser la del primer paso, mas allí estaba, observando fijamente al joven.

—Pero tienes novio, no creo que sea adecuado que me abraces considerando eso y el hecho de que me gustas —Terminó murmurando, mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia el suelo.

Rin se sentía apenada porque aquella situación era una estupidez que ella misma había llevado quizás un poco lejos, por lo que no dudó ni un instante en tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hacia el exterior. Una vez solos, le explicó todo con respecto a la mentira, y cuando terminó el relato, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kohaku.

—Vaya, entonces… ¿Puedo invitarte a una cenar mañana? Tengo un restaurante en mente.

La joven asintió, ensanchando una sonrisa, y luego de varios minutos de plática acordaron el horario. Debían ser precavidos y evitar todo lugar en el que pudieran ser vistos por la gente del campus, con tal de que nadie descubriera la mentira o pensaran que Rin «le puso los cuernos» a Sesshomaru; pero eso era lo de menos. Luego de años, la muchacha estaba volviendo a creer en el amor, y aunque se reprochó el ir muy deprisa, a la vez se sintió ansiosa.

* * *

—¡Shippo!

El susodicho se sobresaltó en cuanto la cara sonriente de Sara se acercó a él, delatando un profundo interés poco convencional.

—¿Qué sucede? Me has asustado, demente.

La mujer de cabellos castaños torció sus labios y se sentó sobre el pupitre en el que se hallaba dibujando Shippo, apartando con cuidado las hojas y levantando un poco su falda. El muchacho tragó grueso y apartó la vista, era débil ante aquél tipo de insinuaciones, pero Ijuin le advirtió que debía ser firme y no cumplir la obvia petición de la castaña.

—Como sabrás, ayer me enteré de que mi Sesshy tiene novia —finalizó haciendo un puchero, que no se le antojó nada tierno—. Y sé de una fuente confiable que aceptas dinero a cambio de unas tretas, necesito que me ayudes con un plan que tengo en mente, te pagaré bastante.

—Lo siento, Sara, no puedo hacerlo —antes de que replicara, colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella—. Me temo que debo cuidarla, y lo más seguro para Rin es que no te interpongas entre ella y Sesshomaru, porque de ser así habrán graves consecuencias —finalizó su advertencia con un guiño antes de incorporarse.

—¿Qué tiene esa niña de especial? ¿Por qué tú también la defiendes?

—Porque hice una promesa.

Sara no comprendió a qué se refería, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de cuestionar, el pelirrojo abandonó el lugar apenas terminó de guardar sus cosas; a excepción de un dibujo. En él aparecía un zorro, algo inherente a la clase de dibujo que trataba acerca de anatomía, pero con demasiado detalle para ser algo que hubiera hecho en ratos libres, debía ser importante. Con la excusa en su mente de más tarde devolvérselo, lo guardó con cuidado en una de sus carpetas, preguntándose si quizás podría chantajearlo a Shippo con él.

A medida que se iba acercando a Rin, cada vez conocía a gente más peculiar, y se preguntaba si escondía algo tan importante como para que todos la cuidaran. Pero poco le importó, le daría una valiosa lección, con o sin la ayuda de Shippo.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba disfrutando de su momento de paz. Al llegar al cuarto, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Rin se había marchado antes a su entrenamiento de baloncesto, lo que significaba que hasta dentro de una hora estaría completamente solo. Suspiró de alivio y se recostó en la cama, pero la calma tan solo duró veinte minutos, los que terminaron cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró en un estruendo.

—¡Sesshomaru, a que no adivinas!

Aturdido por el portazo, el albino apenas vio de reojo una figura borrosa antes de que Rin se abalanzara sobre él, aplastándolo mientras chillaba de la emoción.

—¡Rin! —le reclamó con la intención de que se quitara de encima, pero ella no se movía más que para retorcerse de la emoción.

—¡Estoy más feliz que cuando mi ship yaoi se volvió canon! —Exclamó entre chillidos sin dejar de removerse—. Trate de adivinar qué sucedió hoy, ¿qué sucedió hoy?

—Rin…

—Bueno, no lo adivinarás aunque te deje un rastro de migajas así que lo diré, ¡Kohaku se me declaró y mañana tendremos una cita! ¿A poco no es genial? ¡Di algo, no te quedes callado!

—Rin —respondió tras un largo suspiro—, hay tres puntos que debo aclararte. Uno, debes dejarme hablar antes de que digas que no lo hago.

—L-lo siento —concedió, apenada, aún sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—De acuerdo, dos… Se supone que somos «novios» con el propósito de que permanezcas en el equipo y no se den cuenta de que fue una farsa; además de que me libra de varias acosadoras y falsos rumores de que soy gay.

Rin no pudo contener una pequeña risa, había imaginado a su compañero en un manga yaoi junto a Naraku, pero él jamás lo iba a saber.

—Acerca de eso… Le dije la verdad a Kohaku… —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y Rin se apresuró a alivianar la situación—. ¡Pero no te preocupes! No le he dicho ni él le dirá a nadie más, dalo por seguro —esbozó una sonrisa forzada, que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre.

—Por último, el punto número tres…

De un momento a otro, sin demasiado esfuerzo, el demonio giró con la humana para posicionarse arriba de ella, de forma tan sugerente que los colores rojizos no tardaron en apoderarse del rostro de la fémina.

—Yo siempre voy arriba, pequeña.

Ladeó una sonrisa al ver el rostro estupefacto de Rin, y a partir de aquella maravillosa vista fue que perdió el control. No sabía qué le provocaba aquella sensación vigorizante en la entrepierna, pero claramente era la mujer que se encontraba bajo suyo la causante. Sus ojos se pasearon por su rostro, desde aquellos ojos con tupidas pestañas hasta esos labios cuales flores de cerezo, y lo último que necesitó ver fue su cuello para pasar de lo que fue una simple broma a algo más.

 _Ese apetecible cuello._

Embriagado por su aroma, se acercó para respirar sobre él, a la vez que sus potentes oídos escucharon un respingo provenir de ella, pero enloqueció al oír unos jadeos en cuanto se aventuró a lamer la sensible zona. Dudaba que Rin no estuviera de acuerdo con el ambiente que se había creado, de ser así lo habría apartado, pero en cambio se agarró de sus hombros, apretando los ojos para no gemir ante la lengua que lentamente fue subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Sin poder contenerse más, volvió al cuello y comenzó a dejarle chupetones, arrancando aquellos gemidos que ella contuvo segundos atrás, mientras frotaba su pelvis contra la de ella. A continuación, con suaves besos comenzó a recorrer la mandíbula de la chica, y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla en aquellos carnosos y rosados labios, unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de aquél trance que prometía acabar en algo bastante arriesgado.

Sesshomaru, aún sin comprender cómo había llegado a tal punto con esa mocosa, se incorporó con lentitud para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con, vaya, otro mocoso.

—Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru, ¿está tu novia?

Aquella palabra le heló por dentro, y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas el que lo hayan interrumpido antes de cometer un gran error con aquella niñata. Sin más, abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que Rin viera a su visita.

—¡Shippo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó a la vez que se incorporaba, tratando de no mirar a Sesshomaru, sino un temblor se apoderaría de su cuerpo—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Sería mejor que lo habláramos a solas —se limitó a responder, señalando hacia afuera con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron sin decir más, dejando a solas una vez más al denominado «fideo blanco», quien todavía trataba de procesar cómo es que estuvieron a punto de llegar bastante lejos.

Incluso había considerado marcarla durante aquél breve momento.

* * *

La noche llegó, sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru todavía en sus cavilaciones. Aquél desastre no lo había visto llegar, pero tampoco pudo detenerlo, y lo enfurecía de sobremanera. Su autocontrol siempre fue impecable, sin embargo con la llegada de aquella niña extraña todo se fue por la tubería, y ahí se encontraba, incapaz de dormir y con una ligera preocupación.

Rin no llegaba, y aunque lo sensato habría sido cambiarse de habitación para no compartir techo con un «loco», en ningún momento buscó su equipaje.

Viendo que no había caso, el demonio decidió irse a caminar, aprovechando la última media hora antes del toque de queda. Pocos estudiantes se encontraban a esas horas en las afueras, pero una figura encapuchada llamó su atención. Podía reconocer claramente aquella sudadera verde con extraños estampados, y tras un suspiro decidió acercarse, mas se detuvo al ver que ahora tenía nueva compañía y se escondió para escucharlos.

—¿Rin?

—¿Kohaku? —Preguntó asustada, tratando de secarse las lágrimas sin mucho éxito—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acabo de comprar algunas patatas —le enseñó la bolsa—, pero me parece que soy yo quien debería preguntarlo.

Se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sobre su hombro, a lo que ella correspondió recostándose en su hombro. Los ojos dorados que los observaban, «sin razón aparente» para el dueño de ellos, comenzaron a arder en llamas al verlo tan cerca de Rin. Quizás había desarrollado cierto sentimiento de posesión que no se podía atribuir, ya que él mismo la despreciaba debido a su actitud y naturaleza humanas.

—Es mi mate, Sesshomaru —comenzó ella, atrayendo miradas curiosas por parte de los dos hombres—, hoy… Se comportó de una manera muy extraña, y la verdad me asustó.

Un pequeño atisbo de culpa se le instaló en el corazón a Sesshomaru. Si bien ella no lo había detenido, él llevó las cosas a lo que fueron, por más que la muchacha en un principio se le tiró encima provocando que su amigo se despertara. Debía tratar de frenar esos impulsos que sentía al ver a Rin, sino ella estaría todo el tiempo como en ese momento. Angustiada y con miedo.

—Sesshomaru es así, intimidante, ¿por qué crees que no tenía compañero de cuarto? ¡Todos huyen despavoridos!

Los dientes del susodicho rechinaron y se contuvo para no sacar sus afiladas garras, no permitiría que aquél mocoso hablara así a sus espaldas.

—Te equivocas —negó Rin, apaciguando la furia del demonio que los espiaba—. Sesshomaru es gentil y bondadoso, dice que nadie le importa pero siempre me protege en cuanto su conciencia se siente severamente atacada, como aquél día bajo la lluvia o en el partido de baloncesto. Quizás dudó, pero al final se devolvió a buscarme luego de haberle dicho cosas desagradables, y aceptó que yo fingiera ser su novia cuando a él no le convenía. Quizás me saca de quicio en demasiadas ocasiones… Y yo a él —admitió en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que el peliplateado no pudiera escucharla.

—Vaya, Rin, sí que son buenos compañeros, sólo falta que sean más cariñosos.

Ambos aludidos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de Kohaku. Precisamente, lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás había sido bastante similar al cariño, pero ellos lo consideraban un mero error.

—¿Dije algo malo? Sólo estaba bromeando, Rin…

—Lo sé, lo sé —se apresuró a contestar—, sólo que… ¡Recordé que enseguida es el toque de queda! Debemos volver cuanto antes.

—Tienes razón —concedió el muchacho, mirando su reloj—, será mejor que vuelva. ¿Estás bien con volver a tu cuarto por hoy? No sé qué diferencia pueden haber tenido, pero no creo que sea algo imposible de resolver.

—Tienes razón—asintió la joven con la cabeza gacha, para que luego su mandíbula fuera levantada hacia arriba.

—Te quiero, y antes que pedirte que me correspondas, prefiero verte sonreír, ¿sí?

Rin sonrió e hizo una reverencia para despedirse. Sesshomaru, al ver que la joven se dirigía en su dirección, con sigilo se subió al árbol para ocultarse entre el follaje. Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho, ya que cuando Kohaku se perdió de vista, Rin miró hacia el árbol.

—Te vi llegar aquí antes de que Kohaku lo hiciera, así que comprendo que no era tu intención seguir espiando. Ya puedes bajar.

Sesshomaru resopló y se dejó caer, para luego mirarla a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella. Sin embargo, el silencio reinó hasta que se escucharon unos murmullos. Unos estudiantes regresaban de hacer compras y habían reconocido a una de las parejas más famosas del campus. Rin, con la intención de salir de ahí para hablar a solas con Sesshomaru, sin evidenciar que no eran pareja y no se amaban, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó lentamente hacia el edificio residencial, donde una vez que entraron se soltaron las manos.

Una vez en la habitación, se sentó frente al escritorio a la espera de unas palabras de parte de Sesshomaru, mas estas brillaron por su ausencia. Resignada, decidió empezar ella, aunque la voz fuera a temblarle.

—Fuese lo que fuese que haya pasado hoy, lo olvidaremos en cuanto el día acabe. Si quieres decir algo respecto a aquél desliz, dilo ahora o calla para siempre.

Sesshomaru se limitó a observarla, sin saber si debía seguir a su vanidad o ser condescendiente, pero, por primera vez en su vida, no se decidió y siguió meros instintos, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Serás capaz de olvidar todo lo que ocurra este día?

—Sin duda alguna —aseguró ella, temblando cual gelatina en su interior, tratando de no hacerlo evidente en su tono de voz.

—Entonces prométeme que lo olvidarás, pase lo que pase.

—¡Ya te he dicho que lo haré! ¿Lo repito? ¡Prometo olvidarlo todo! Para ser tan delgado eres extremadamente pesado —refunfuñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que él podía oírla, pero poco le importaba el ceño fruncido de él, no se dejaría intimidar.

—Suficiente.

Sin que ella se lo viera venir, él la tomó de la cintura y la subió al escritorio. Sin darle tiempo a replicar, juntó sus labios, besándola con aquél frenesí que contuvo al oír los golpes en la puerta. Ella entreabrió sus labios y no dudó en ocupar aquél orificio con su lengua, enloqueciendo sin poder controlar más sus manos ansiosas de la piel de Rin. Estas se colaron por debajo de la sudadera, y fue cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a sus senos cuando sintió una palma estamparse contra su cara.

Rin le había cacheteado cuando él quiso propasarse, y fue allí cuando vio lágrimas asomando por el rostro femenino.

—¿Crees que por el hecho de dormir en la misma habitación y ser agradable contigo, soy tu juguete sexual? ¿Quién te crees que eres, Sesshomaru?

La olló decir su nombre con tanto desdén que su sangre se heló, más no sabía qué sensación era aquella. Quizás el seguir su instinto esta vez no fue lo más adecuado, y lo comprobó en cuanto la vio comenzar a empacar sus pertenencias.

—¿A dónde irás?

—¿En serio crees que te lo diré, pervertido? —Sesshomaru se sintió bastante ofendido, pero ella siguió sin dejarlo replicar—. Me voy a un hotel, fuera de aquí, es todo lo que necesitas saber. El lunes te enviaré un cheque por el mueble.

Se dispuso a guardar las medias del último cajón, cuando la mano de él la detuvo, y ella se apartó como si su simple roce la quemara.

—No te vayas, me iré yo por esta noche. Empaca mañana.

Sin decir más, agarró una mochila, algunas prendas y desapareció por la puerta con sumo silencio.

Rin, una vez dedujo que él ya se encontraba lo suficiente lejos como para escucharla, dejó de reprimir su llanto y se recargó contra el cajón abierto para ocultar sus sollozos.

No imaginaba que en realidad él aún se encontraba recostado sobre la pared frente a la puerta, ni que se quedaría allí toda la noche hasta que abrieran las puertas del edificio.

* * *

 _¡Soy un cacahuate! (¡Rock!)_

Rin se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la alarma de su celular. Se había olvidado de quitarla, pero de todas formas aprovechó para levantarse y colgarse del borde de la cama para saludar a su compañero.

—¡Buenos días, Sessh…

La enorme sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desapareció en cuanto no lo vió, y comenzó a preocuparse de sobremanera.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¿Dónde…

Entonces recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y se llevó los dedos a los labios, evocando el pasional beso que le dio el demonio, sin querer creerlo. Y luego recordó la promesa.

Lo olvidaría todo, y Sesshomaru también.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió abruptamente dando paso a la figura del peliplateado.

—Rin, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, me pareció haber visto un ratón—disimuló con éxito, no quería empeorar más las cosas—. ¿Cómo estás?

Sesshomaru quedó atónito ante la pregunta de Rin, aun más cuando fue acompañada de una dulce sonrisa. Se prometió no dejarse tentar una vez más, por lo que aquél Sesshomaru preocupado desapareció, dando paso al frío y estoico que solía ser.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Rin rió ante la respuesta de su compañero y se incorporó, para verlo frente a frente. Le extendió la mano, en un silente juramento de no mencionar nunca lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Sesshomaru no dudó ni un segundo en estrecharla, aunque su compañera era molesta, prefería tener que soportarla antes que escucharla llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Rin esperaba a Kohaku frente al restaurante, su vestido color crema, con encaje negro en los bordes, no llegaba siquiera hasta sus rodillas, por lo que peligraba que ante cualquier brisa se levantara. Sus pies inquietos se encontraban adoloridos por utilizar de nuevo los zapatos negros de su madre, aquellos que le había prometido usar debidamente la última noche que se vieron.

Ante el amargo recuerdo, suspiró, preguntándose si un corazón herido podría considerar siquiera compartirse. No quería afectar a Kohaku debido a sus heridas que aun no cicatrizaban, pero se le hacía más desconsiderado el ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Cuando el muchacho llegó, vestía tan elegante que se preguntó qué tan elegante era. Se agradecía no haber salido con aquellos jeans como había planeado, sino que consideró la ceja arqueada de Sesshomaru como gesto de desaprobación; el que vio repetidas veces hasta que finalmente aprobó su conjunto con una árida oración.

 _—Al fin te ves decente._

Por momentos había pensado en tirarle los zapatos a la cabeza, pero se figuraba que él era el mismo de antes y se tranquilizaba. Aquél desliz no era lo suficiente como para no olvidarlo; al fin y al cabo era sólo un error.

—Buenas noches, Rin.

La voz de Kohaku la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa. Entraron juntos al restaurante, pero el ambiente estaba totalmente a oscuras.

—¿Kohaku? ¿Qué es…

La luz se prendió, pero tan pronto Rin vio a los demás, fue cubierta de harina, y algunas docenas de huevos se estrellaron contra sus ropas.

—¡Ahí tienen a Rin Suzumori, la chica más patética de la Universidad Shikon! —Anunció una voz femenina, mas Rin no pudo verla porque la harina había entrado en sus ojos—. ¡Dijo ser la novia de Sesshomaru Hiranishi, pero está tan desesperada por un poco de amor que cuando un chico le propuso salir, ella aceptó al instante y le contó la verdad!

Escuchó varias carcajadas en el salón, incluyendo la de Kohaku, y al instante sintió cómo su corazón, el que comenzaba a latir por él, se rompía en mil pedazos.

—¿Creen que eso es todo? ¡Aun hay más! Se jactó al llegar aquí con su chofer y su mayordomo, pero sus padres murieron y sus tíos se adueñaron de la herencia. ¡La dejaron sólo con la ropa que le pertenecía y esos zapatos viejos de su madre!

—¡Eres un asco!

—¡Basura!

—¡Engreída!

Escuchaba todos aquellos insultos mientras le seguían arrojando harina, huevos, y uno que otro objeto oloroso. No podía creer que Kohaku la hubiera traicionado de aquella manera, siendo el hermano menor de una de sus mejores amigas. Pero quizás había vuelto a confiar demasiado en las personas, lo cual era un gran error.

—¡Basta!

Aquella voz se apoderó del recinto, y Rin no pudo avergonzarse más al saber que él había visto todo.

—S-Sesshy, cariño…

—No me hables, no trato con basura —todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver el visible enfado de Sesshomaru desaparecer en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de Rin—. Sólo me dirijo a personas que lo valen.

Y sin pensarlo ni un momento más, tomó a Rin entre sus brazos y salió del lugar, no sin antes fulminar con su mirada a Kohaku.

* * *

Aquella noche, Rin se había aseado y luego acostado junto a Sesshomaru, para finalmente lograr conciliar el sueño entre lágrimas.

Y allí se encontraba, acurrucada, siendo observada por un par de ojos dorados; aquellos que divisó apenas despertó.

—Buenos días.

Él no respondió, sólo se limitó a besar la frente de la muchacha y acomodarse para que ambos descansaran mejor, y no fue hasta que la muchacha habló que se quedaron allí.

—Tengo más hambre que Gokū.

—¿Quién rayos?… De acuerdo, vamos.

Sesshomaru no iba a preguntar quién era aquella persona o cosa, tenía más hambre que ganas de escucharla hablar de una de sus rarezas.

* * *

 ** _Bueeeeno ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pues sí, ¡he vuelto! Y sin excusa esta vez, me fui porque quise y volví porque se me cantó para continuar este fic que dejé hace casi dos años u.u_**

 ** _Y puede que haya perdido mi toque (si es que lo tenía), han pasado muchos meses desde que me senté a escribir, y puedo decir con certeza que he cambiado, mas no puedo percatarme de si lo hice en mi modo de escribir. Toda crítica constructiva y/o sugerencia es muy bien recibida :D_**

 ** _Este capítulo iba a ir más adelante, pero no le vi necesidad de retrasarlo más._**

 ** _Si vieron el nombre de un OC y se dieron cuenta, no, no es un error, aún no ha aparecido y lo dejaré ahí o_o_**

 ** _Y esto ya va a estar en clasificación M debido a las insinuaciones, pero aún estoy sopesando si habrá lemon o no (he escrito el final pero no lo anterior, admiren mi orden para hacer las cosas :P)_**

 ** _Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y espero leernos pronto de nuevo._**

 ** _¡Besukisus!_**


	5. Capítulo 5: Parte del equipo

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Y algunos elementos pertenecen a diversos autores, con el fin de parodiar. El resto, sí, ha salido de esta cabecita :v_**

A favor de la campaña del grupo de Facebook **La Flor del Demonio** por más fics SesshRin:

 _ **«Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, publicar nuestros fics llena el corazón»**_

También a favor de la campaña de la página **Estrellas del la Biblioteca Prohibida** por más fics SesshRin, InuKag y KogAyame:

 ** _«Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima»_**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Parte del equipo.**

Rin salía de sus clases, sin demasiados ánimos de ir a entrenar junto al equipo de baloncesto. El día Domingo no había salido de su habitación, Sesshomaru le había hecho el favor de llevarle comida sin que ella se lo pidiera, cosa que agradeció en voz baja en su momento, sin obtener respuesta. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que salir de su escondite y enfrentar las curiosas miradas de los estudiantes. Aquella trampa que le habían tendido ahora circulaba en formato de video entre los estudiantes, quienes dudaron de la veracidad de lo dicho por Sara. Era cierto, no parecían ser novios, y no habrían dudado en creerle si el video se hubiera cortado antes de la aparición del albino en escena.

 _—Sólo me dirijo a personas que lo valen._

Las mejillas de Rin se arrebolaron de sólo recordar aquello que había dicho su compañero, aún no entendía qué hacía en ese lugar en el momento de la broma, pero supo que no mentía. No quiso sonar convincente, por lo que por primera vez vio aquella faceta sincera de Sesshomaru, una que, a su pesar, le atraía bastante.

Sin embargo, su mente aún seguía inundada con la actitud de Kohaku. Él se había quedado estático mientras le arrojaban alimentos, y al parecer fue cómplice de los planes de Asano. Su corazón dolía, demasiado, y no sólo por aquella traición, sino también por los extraños sucesos junto a su compañero de cuarto.

—¡Rin! Te estaba buscando —le dijo Miroku en un jadeo cuando llegó a su lado, agitado—, te necesitamos, el lunes no fuiste y te tenemos que…

—Yo —le interrumpió, para decir unas palabras que le dolían en el alma— no seguiré en el equipo de baloncesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por… Ah… Kohaku —La fémina asintió, provocando una risa en el capitán—. Entiendo su situación, señorita, pero la necesitamos de espectadora, hoy le hemos preparado algo especial.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que la tomó del brazo y salieron del edificio para llevarla al gimnasio. En la entrada, se encontraba Koga, quien sin poder lograrlo del todo trataba de reprimir una risa.

—¡Al fin llegaron! Me estaba cansando de estar aquí fuera.

Rin, no sin antes saludar a Koga, entró al gimnasio y se sintió horrorizada ante la «divertida» escena. El equipo estaba en medio de la cancha, pero quien resaltaba era la persona sentada en una silla. Kohaku estaba amarrado y cubierto de harina, huevos, tomates, y algunas otras sustancias viscosas. Los miembros del equipo reían, sin percatarse de la expresión de Rin.

—¡Basta! —Todos callaron, atónitos—. Quizás él haya participado de una broma como esa y la haya pasado mal, pero no es agradable que se rebajen a tal nivel. Pensé que al menos ustedes serían distintos de Kohaku.

Los hombres, apenados, se rascaron la nuca. Habían imaginado que Rin se reiría con ellos, pero al parecer era más noble de lo que esperaban. Desataron a Kohaku, no sin antes dirigirle una dura mirada, y el muchacho se levantó con la cabeza gacha.

—Rin, ¿puedo hablarte en privado? Necesito decirte…

—Primero aséate, ese olor tardé en sacarlo de mi cabello y no quiero volver a sentirlo.

El muchacho tragó grueso y asintió, para luego ver cómo Rin llevaba del brazo a Miroku hacia los bancos.

—Entiendo que no lo hicieron con mala intención, pero creo que esta no es la forma, yo…

—No sigas —la interrumpió el chico de ojos azules—, lo siento, no debimos…

No pudo continuar ya que recibió una bofetada, pero no de parte de Rin. Volteó a ver hacia la agresora, era una joven de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y un flequillo que ocultaba un gran ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, quedó prendado ante su belleza, no podía concebir que aquellos dulces ojos lo estuvieran viendo con rabia, y detuvo a tiempo la mano que iba a propinarle una segunda bofetada.

—¡Diablos, señorita! —Exclamó, para luego tomar la mano femenina entre las grandes suyas—. Esta delicada mano no debería usarse para agredir, en cambio, debería recibir un beso.

Dicho y hecho, Miroku le besó la mano a la mujer, quien la apartó como si de fuego se tratara.

—¡No en esta vida, libidinoso!

—¿Libidinoso? ¡Bromeas! Todos saben que soy gay.

La muchacha quedó atónita ante la declaración, pero supo disimularlo a tiempo.

—¡Mientes! No es posible, yo… Yo soy…

—¿Hermosa? No lo dudo, y a pesar de mi orientación sexual, sigo siendo un caballero —arqueó una ceja.

—No, me refiero a…

—Sango —la cortó Rin—, entiendo tu confusión —hizo gestos que Miroku no logró comprender—, pero… ¿Por qué has venido a abofetearlo?

—A-ah, cierto, ¡para detener sus horribles planes! Rin, vi que traían paquetes de harina y huevos, algo bastante peculiar, y cuando una hora después te vi a lo lejos entrar con él aquí, supuse que te iban a hacer una treta de nuevo junto a… ¡Kohaku!

La castaña fue corriendo hacia su hermano, preocupada, pero en cuanto llegó a su encuentro los regaños se escucharon por todo el gimnasio, incomodando a todo aquél que se encontrara allí.

—¿En serio eres gay? —inquirió Rin, bastante dudosa y distrayéndolos de los gritos de Sango.

—Sí, pequeña, aunque sea muy masculino, y tenga bastante éxito con las damas, me atraen los hombres —declaró Miroku en un suspiro.

—Entonces… ¿Te puedo shipear?

—¿Qué?

* * *

—Vaya, miren quién apareció.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados abrió la gran puerta dando paso a Sesshomaru, quien colgó su saco en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar, padre.

—«¿Hola, cómo estás padre? ¡Te extrañé mucho, papá!» —Actuó fingiendo estar ofendido.

—No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces, dime qué sabes de Rin Suzumori.

El hombre de sonreír pasó a tener un rostro serio que pocas veces veía, y entonces comprendió que era un tema bastante delicado.

—¿Cómo sabes de ella? ¿Tus recuerdos volvieron?

—No entiendo a qué recuerdos te refieres, padre. Al no haber lugar, no quedó de otra que compartir cuarto con ella, todo estaba bien hasta que me entero de que conoce a los demonios, incluyéndome a mí, Koga, Shippo y Totosai. ¿Quién es ella?

Inu No Taisho suspiró de alivio ante la explicación, y volvió a su tranquila postura de antes.

—¿Te acuerdas de Ijuin, el jefe de la Agencia de Protección a Demonios? Soy uno de sus socios, y los padres de Rin, a pesar de ser humanos, fueron grandes aliados debido al capital que invirtieron en la agencia.

—¿Gran capital? Rin tiene una mesada más baja que la de cualquier estudiante, ¿realmente fue una niña rica?

—Así es, pero al no haber testamento, sus tíos, quienes siempre detestaron tanto a su madre como a ella, se repartieron la herencia, dejando a Rin sólo con la mansión, que no constaba ni la décima parte de la herencia, y tenía un alto costo para mantenerla. Ella no supo defenderse por lo que decidió despedir a todos, poner la mansión a la venta y estudiar en una universidad con una cuota mucho más baja. Dudo siquiera que tenga un techo bajo el cual dormir fuera del campus.

—¿Y el dinero de la mansión?

—Aún no la vende. ¿A qué se debe tanto interés hacia esa jovencita, Sesshomaru? —Preguntó extrañado, para luego caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía y sonreír—. Comienzo a pensar que estás cayendo en sus redes; en las redes de una humana.

—No soy como tú, padre —espetó, para luego incorporarse con un evidente disgusto—. Sólo quiero saber a quién me enfrento, con permiso.

Sesshomaru agarró su saco y se lo colocó para salir cuando escuchó la grave voz de su padre.

—Te aseguro con mi vida que ella nunca será alguien a quien debas enfrentar. Cree en tu padre.

—No eres mi verdadero padre.

La sala quedó en silencio, el cual sólo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras Sesshomaru.

...

La noche había llegado y su compañero aún no regresaba. Debía darle la buena nueva aunque a él poco le importara, pero pasaron veinte minutos del toque de queda y Sesshomaru no se dignaba a aparecer.

—Estúpido fideo blanco, me hubiera avisado que se iba a quedar en otro lado.

Bufando por lo bajo, se desvistió y se quedó apenas en ropa interior, de todas formas el demonio no aparecería. Apagó la luz y se acostó en la cama de abajo, era más cómoda y Sesshomaru nunca sabría que durmió allí si la cubría con bastante perfume. No tardó en quedarse dormida, agotada por el entrenamiento de esa tarde, ignorando que una hora más tarde un albino se deslizaría por la ventana, siendo precavido para no hacer mucho ruido.

—¡Pssst! ¿Estás despierto?

Rin se removió entre las sábanas, aún sin despertarse por completo, pero abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto la luz se encendió. Recordando dónde y cómo estaba, su primer reacción fue envolverse con las frazadas hasta la cabeza.

—Sesshomaru, tenemos que hablar, he visto a...

El joven fue a destapar a quien creía que era Sesshomaru, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir a una joven en ropa interior gritando.

Rin se tapó en un santiamén y le estampó su puño cerrado en la cara, haciéndolo tambalear.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, pervertido!

—¡Espera, pensé que eras Sesshomaru! ¿Este es su cuarto, verdad? —Preguntó cauteloso, para luego ver cómo ella se relajaba un poco—. Lo siento, no sabía que su novia dormía con él.

—No es mi novia.

Ambos voltearon hacia la ventana, donde Sesshomaru se encontraba de cuclillas, para luego entrar sin perder su característica elegancia. Observó a Rin con una ceja levantada, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?

—Te vine a ver porque encontré a unos antigüos amigos rondando por este campus y...

—¡Ah, Inuyasha! —Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la joven, quien se encontraba estupefacta como si hubiera descubierto algún secreto—. No sé si me recuerdas, soy Rin Suzumori, cuando era niña iba con mis padres a tu casa.

—¿Rin?... ¡Rin!

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del hermano menor, y este sin dudarlo abrazó a Rin como viejos amigos lo harían, sin embargo Sesshomaru no lo tomaría así; menos considerando lo sucedido con posterioridad. Inuyasha había olvidado el hecho de que Rin se encontraba en ropa interior, y en cuanto deshizo el abrazo, la manta cayó dejando ver el sostén de la muchacha. El mayor no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo del cuello y apartarlo de ella, quien al percatarse no tardó en cubrirse de nuevo.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—¡L-lo siento, fue un accidente!

—Los accidentes no existen —espetó, apretando más su agarre alrededor de su garganta.

—¡Entendí esa referencia!

Ambos voltearon extrañados a ver a la joven, quien rió ante un chiste que sólo ella entendió. Sesshomaru soltó a Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la nimiedad por la que se había enfadado, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Rin, es muy imprudente de tu parte el dormir en paños menores sabiendo que tienes un compañero masculino.

—Lo sé —suspiró, incómoda ante la situación—, como tardabas pensé que quizás pasarías la noche con una novia o algo por el estilo.

—Rin... ¿Entonces él aún no...

—No —interrumpió a Inuyasha—, y será mejor que no lo vuelvas a preguntar.

Sesshomaru no comprendió de qué hablaban esos dos, pero pareciera que no eran conscientes de la incómoda situación, por lo que rompió con el silencio.

—Rin, saldremos al vestíbulo por un minuto, vístete y acuéstate en tu cama.

—¡Sí!

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido, y ella suspiró en cuanto la puerta se cerró, aliviada.

—Supongo que debo ser más cuidadosa con el fideo blanco...

Recordó entonces porqué lo había estado esperando antes de dormirse, por lo que se vistió con su clásica sudadera de «Roroto» y un pantalón del mismo tono. Arregló la cama de su compañero para no incrementar su acostumbrado malhumor, y se sentó frente al escritorio para esperarlo, ansiosa de darle la noticia.

...

Inuyasha bebió de su vaso de café, sin querer sostener su mirada con Sesshomaru, aquél sujeto era muy intimidante, y poco tenía que provocarlo para que lo quisiera ahorcar. Suspiró al alejar la bebida caliente y vió a través de los cristales de la puerta aquellas hojas de los árboles menearse con el viento, recordando aquellas tardes junto a su amada que nunca podría recuperar.

—¿A qué has venido, Inuyasha?

El aludido terminó su café y tiró el vaso desechable a la basura, para luego dignarse a verle la cara a su hermano mayor.

—Esta mañana volví de Corea, decidí pasar a verte ya que debo comprarle un regalo a tu madre por su cumpleaños —Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, a lo que el menor bufó—. Yo no soy como tú lo eras con mi madre, la respeto y le iba a dar un presente.

—Nunca he tratado con tu madre —espetó Sesshomaru, disgustado ante el reproche del menor.

—Pero si tú... Como sea —cambió de tema al percatarse de que iba a meter la pata—, vine y vi a un par de viejos amigos, dudo que ellos me recuerden.

—¿Sólo por eso querías verme?

—Sesshomaru, son las reencarnaciones de ellos...

—No me importan tus asuntos. Ahora vete, padre ha de estar esperándote.

Sesshomaru se dispuso a dejar el vestíbulo cuando sintió unas garras ceñirse alrededor de su brazo. Volteó a ver a su medio hermano, quien ahora revelaba sus orejas de perro.

—No es recomendable que hagas eso aquí.

—Fui a ver a padre, y me contó lo sucedido. No debiste decirle eso.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La verdad?

El mayor se acercó al medio-demonio que mantenía el ceño fruncido, para posicionarse cerca de sus orejas.

—Él es sólo una reencarnación más de quien fue nuestro padre, apenas es un simple demonio que no llega ni a la sombra del gran demonio Inu No Taisho, así que no le des demasiada importancia.

El demonio ladeó una sonrisa, le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a su medio hermano y volteó sin decir más para irse a su habitación. Nunca se acostumbraría a tratar con Inuyasha ni aquél cariño que compartía con sus amigos humanos y reencarnaciones de ellos. Le resultaba en extremo sospechoso que el destino siempre los juntara a pesar de las distintas situaciones y diferentes vidas, pero siempre se quedaba en ascuas.

Sumido en sus recuerdos, llegó a la habitación, y se sorprendió al ver a Rin durmiendo sobre el escritorio. Los humanos no eran capaces de controlar algo tan simple como el sueño, por lo que podían quedarse dormidos inclusive en lugares tan incómodos como un escritorio.

—Patético.

Rin se removió entre sueños, moviendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, para que luego su tranquilo rostro quedara a la vista del demonio. La ira de Sesshomaru se desvaneció en un instante, creyendo recordar aquellas facciones en otra persona, pero sólo las hallaba en Rin, una joven que solía ser inquieta y ruidosa, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Se inclinó para verla mejor, y el recuerdo de aquél beso se hizo presente, pero no quiso reprimirlo.

Quizás, Rin comenzaba a gustarle.

Negó con la cabeza y se incorporó en cuanto llegó a esa estúpida suposición, para luego dar un golpe seco en el escritorio que despertó a su compañera de un sobresalto.

—¡No veo hen... ¿Eh?

La chica somnolienta vio a su compañero, quien carecía de expresión alguna en su rostro, como si hubiese sido dibujado por un artista perezoso.

—Oh, volviste... ¡Cierto! Tengo que darte una noticia...

La muchacha, se incorporó de su asiento, lo tomó de la mano y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa para dar un anuncio que la hacía dar pequeños saltos.

—¡Estoy en el equipo titular! Al expulsar a Kohaku, Miroku me ofreció entrar si me hacía pasar por hombre, ¿no es lo máximo?

Sesshomaru soltó el agarre de la chica y se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te he llegado a confundir con un hombre, pero con un traje deportivo que no deja mucho a la imaginación no se te hará tan sencillo.

—No te preocupes, Shippo se ofreció a camuflarme como hombre, él como demonio zorro es capaz de crear ilusiones fascinantes y...

—No me preocupo, de hecho sólo quiero dormir, no me importa tu «gran noticia». Vete a tu cama que apagaré la luz.

Rin bufó un «aguafiestas» por lo bajo y se trepó a su cama. Sesshomaru rió bastante bajo para no ser oído y apagó la luz, esperando que aquél tedioso día de una vez terminara.

* * *

 _ **Y yo en estos momentos ando deseando lo mismo que Sessh...**_

 _ **En mi defensa, esta vez no demoré 7 meses en publicar xD así que aquí tienen otro capítulo de este estúpido y sensual fic :v**_

 _ **Como vieron al inicio, hay un grupo llamado «La Flor del Demonio» que creamos junto a Alejo y Sheila-sensei, mis dos colegas en cuanto al SesshRin, son bienvenidos todos los que amen a esta parejita sean o no creadores de contenido :D**_

 _ **Saludos a quienes me dejaron sus hermosos reviews:**_

 **Xts'unu'um**

 **Cath Meow**

 **SheilaStV**

 _ **Y para los Guest y favoritos, mis más grandes agradecimientos :3 Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Besukisus!**_


End file.
